


They're Not Mistakes: They're My Family! This Is The Life We Choose To Live!

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Abduction, Adoption, Age Difference, Big family, Birth Control, Blended family, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Car Sex, F/M, Family, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hickeys, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Pregnancy, Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Teen Pregnancy, Throat Kisses, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Bride, forced blow jobs, sex under the stars, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, right? Nobody's perfect?That includes Ryou, who now has six kids is only twenty-five years of age.He has the girl he loves the most back from people who took her away & he doesn’t plan on ever losing her again.His kids & the girl he loves & wants to marry are his family. He will do anything & everything to keep his family safe.Ryou has his priorities straight, has help & has settled down, with his family—something he's been wanting for years now. It's not exactly the way he planned it—but he has it.However, now people are now telling him his kids are nothing but mistakes.& how dare he manipulate & take advantage of a innocent young girl? She’s only 16. How can he just ruin her life like that?Ryou let’s it all just roll off him; he’s heard it all before & he’ll most likely continue to hear it all. He knows he made mistakes; he’s taking responsibility of them.Sayuri knows he’s not taking advantage of her, but it still bothers her because she knows Ryou’s a great guy & an even better dad.He didn’t ruin her life; he made it better.I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!
Relationships: Akasaka Keiichirou/Original Character(s), Shirogane Ryou/Sayuri (OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad, we're home!" A young boy, about eight years old, called with a smile; he had short blonde hair with hints of violet in it and pale blue eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" Another young boy, also about eight asked calmly; he had dark blue hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes.

"Did you get our little brothers or sisters yet?" Two little girls, about five and six, asked, both incredibly interested and excited. 

The older girl has long greenish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes with glasses, while the younger girl has shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Welcome back; did you have fun at Uncle Keiichiro's last night?" Ryou asked as he looked at his kids.

"Yeah; and then today, we went to the water park and then out to ice cream." All four kids said at the same time.

"Did you tell him thank you?" Ryou asked seriously.

"Yes." All four said, swaying back and forth.

"Ok. Go play in your rooms while Uncle Keiichiro and I talk, ok?" Ryou said seriously, looking at his kids.

"Ok. But daddy?" One of his daughters asked softly.

"Yes, Momo?" Ryou asked calmly.

"Did our brothers or sisters come yet?" The little girl, Momo, asked softly.

"No, not yet; they'll be here in another hour or so. Now, go play for a while." Ryou said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Momo said as she, like her brothers and sister, went to her room.

"Another hour or so? I thought they were coming last night." Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou.

"Yeah… The girl who has been taking care of them all this time, wanted another day. I told her it was fine; she had been taking care of them since they were a few days old. I gave her my address and she said she'll bring them by around two." Ryou said with a sigh, looking at the clock.

"Ah. Do you know what you had? I mean, did they tell you whether you had a boy or a girl? Is everything ok? You seem deep in thought." Keiichiro said, looking at Ryou in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just—the girl, she sounds so familiar. I don't know. With everything going on—four kids, two more on the way—that I didn't get a chance to raise. All the original mews, plus Berry, except for Pudding left; three out of the seven new mews have no work ethic and barely show up, three of them are excellent, hard workers and one of them just went missing. Still can't find her to save my life. Oh, I'm sorry; I completely ignored your one question: I have a boy and a girl coming, and they're twins. No, I don't know their names or their ages, other than they're a little older than two." Ryou sighed, laying back on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ryou. If it makes you feel any better; I told Mika, Nami and Tami they could have a two dollar raise, right in front of Ai, Reika and Samara, before telling them if they didn't start working, their pay would be docked. And you mean Sayuri Tsuki?" Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

"Yeah—her. I don't know what I did to just make her not want to show up. I mean, I thought I was always nice to her. Maybe she didn't feel like she didn't belong because she couldn't transform like the others. She was so good with the kids; they miss her often as well." Ryou sighed, looking up at the ceiling; he had fallen in love with Sayuri shortly after he met her. No, not right away; he got to know her first. But he started feeling something more than companionship with her after some time.

"Ryou, I'm sorry. I haven't heard from her or been able to locate her either." Keiichiro sighed.

"But never mind about all that. How are Mayra and the kids?" Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro.

"You know—the same. Mayra doesn't believe she'll be around much longer and it's affecting Nara and Koji the most. Mako and Maya—they don't really understand what's going on; they're confused." Keiichiro explained calmly, but with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I bet. They're what, nine, six, and four?" Ryou asked, slightly confused; Keiichiro had moved in with Mayra a few years ago to be close to her family after she had Nara. They had only been back a few months short of a year—much to her parents' disdain.

Mayra later decided to move back after her parents tried to control her and her kids' lives. Just a week ago, she disowned her parents and got a restraining order against them for her and Keiichiro's kids until they turned eighteen.

"Close, but no. Nara's just turned ten; she turned ten just before we moved back here. Koji's eight and the twins, Mako and Maya are six." Keiichiro explained with a smile.

"Always a little ahead of me, aren't you?" Ryou asked with a smile.

"Maybe. I don't believe I have any more kids coming; so, it looks like you got me this time. And Mako and Maya are only three weeks older than Kurumi." Keiichiro said with a smile before they both took deep sighs.

"Daddy?" Momo's older sister said, walking over.

"What is it Kurumi?" Ryou asked calmly.

"Well, I should be headed out; I have to get to the hospital." Keiichiro said, standing up.

"Ok; tell them we say hi. And take care." Ryou said seriously.

"Will do. You take care as well." Keiichiro said with a smile as he left.

"Now, what is it Kurumi?" Ryou asked calmly.

"It's about Ms. Sayuri." The older sister, Kurumi, said softly.

"What about her?" Ryou asked calmly.

"The day she stopped coming by." Kurumi said, looking down as Momo and the boys walked over, all four looking guilty.

"What's wrong? Zen, Kolby, Kurumi and Momo, do you know something? Did Ms. Sayuri do something to any of you? Did she hurt any of you?" Ryou asked, dead serious; he never got that vibe from her—but you never know nowadays.

"No, she didn't hurt us. But she was hurt—we think." The oldest child, Zen, said directly.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked right away.

"Some men took her away when she was coming into the workplace; they came up from behind and just grabbed her and took her away!" Momo cried right away, throwing her hands in the air and all over the place.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ryou asked right away.

"Kolby and Zen were going to try to stop them, but they just kicked them backwards—or they were going to, but Ms. Sayuri stopped them. She said don't hurt them and she'd go. Then the men said pushed her in the car and said not to say anything; if we did, they'd hurt us or our friends. They put magic chips in our arms, so they'd know." Kurumi explained innocently, sadly.

"Those men touched you?" Ryou asked right away.

"No. Ms. Sayuri wouldn't let them." Kolby said, looking down.

"Ok. Can I see your arms?" Ryou asked seriously.

"Ok." The four said, showing him their arms.

After a few minutes of pushing and poking, Ryou concluded that there was nothing in their arms.

"Those men lied to you; there's nothing in your arms, nor was there ever anything in your arms. Don't look like that; this is not your fault. Those men were or are just very sick individuals. Ok? This isn't your fault. And I don't care how long it takes, we'll find Ms. Sayuri—one way or another." Ryou said seriously.

"Then you'll ask her to marry you?" Kurumi and Momo asked with smiles, causing Ryou to blush.

"We know you love her." Zen and Kolby said at the same time, only causing Ryou to blush even more.

"Rooms—now—go…" Ryou said, pointing towards their rooms.

"Yes daddy!" All four kids called, giggling as they ran away.

** Ryou's P.O.V.: **

So, she didn't just up and leave.

My name is Ryou Shirogane, and I am currently twenty-five with four kids and two more on the way that I just found out about a few weeks ago.

I was a train wreck after everything ended, and the world was safe—for a few years.

On the anniversary of my parents' deaths, I had a party at the café for me, myself, and I.

Well, that didn't happen as all six girls showed up, along with Keiichiro, Tasuku, and Masaya.

We all got drunk. And when I went to bed, instead of going home, Zakuro and Mint showed up in my bed.

I'm a little hazy on the details, but I think Zakuro took my virginity. But I could be wrong.

For a few weeks after that, the three of us would have secret threesomes—always using a condom.

However, that's the thing about sex; you only need to be stupid once to get a girl pregnant.

Both Zakuro and Mint got pregnant on that drunk night—and neither of them was happy.

By the time any of us found out, it was too late for them to get an abortion—and neither of them wanted their child—but I sure as hell did. So, we wrote up all the documents, and I received full custody after, and they had nothing to do with them.

Zen is Zakuro's and my son and is the oldest by a week.

Kolby is Mint's and my son and is only a week younger than Zen.

They both left the country to travel, model, act, sing, dance, etc.

I loved being a father to those two boys; yes, it was hard—especially pretty much by myself, seeing as Keiichiro had moved away. But I managed.

Well, when they were about half a year old or something like that, Lettuce and I started dating; we dated for a little over a year before Kish, Pie and Tart came back.

By then, even though she was told it was impossible, Lettuce became pregnant with our daughter, Kurumi.

Lettuce was extremely happy throughout the entire pregnancy—until Kurumi was born; she ended up diagnosed with postpartum depression.

We sat down—all three of us; her, me, and Pie. I had told her, all I wanted was that Kurumi has my last name, and I get to see her on weekends or every other weekend. I don't care if she wants to call Pie dad as long as she knows I'm her biological father.

That worked out for about three months until she couldn't handle it anymore; she was just so stressed out. 

Pie scared Kurumi, and Lettuce couldn't look at our daughter without seeing me. She couldn't take the pain she must've caused me—even though I repeatedly told her she didn't; I just wanted her to be happy.

Oh, and on top of that, Ichigo was about six months pregnant, our daughter, Momo. That also happened on the anniversary of my parents' death. 

Masaya was out of the country for a few months, and Ichigo had gone into heat. 

As much as I tried to push her away because I hadn't had any more interest in her—and I had three kids—well two, and one on the way.

But anyway, she was just so damn persistent, and I couldn't take it anymore. 

Excuse my French, but we did nothing but fuck for about a week and a half. And me being stupid, never thought to use a condom—and I came in her—I don't know how many times.

Well, after about two months, realization hit, because she came to me, screaming that she was pregnant, and it was all my fault—for over two hours—along with that boyfriend of hers.

He wasn't exactly the happiest—especially when I found and played back the video.

After everything calmed down, things heated up again when Masaya demanded she get an abortion; it was that, or they were done.

Through a mess of tears, her answer was then they were going to break up; she didn't believe in abortion unless the mom or baby are in harm's way. And that I had a say as well; it was half mine.

Well, he tried to hit her, I grabbed his wrist—maybe a little too hard, as I broke it.

He tried to sue but ended up in jail because of Ichigo's testimony and video evidence.

Shortly after that, she started dating Kish—of all people. I don't care if he's changed or whatever; I don't trust the guy. I didn't want him anywhere near Momo. It's not that I think he'd touch her inappropriately—I just don't like the guy. Maybe it has something to do with we both wanted Ichigo at one point.

Anyway, three days after she gave birth, I got a call from the hospital and her parents saying she left me the baby. 

Surprisingly enough, Ichigo gave up her rights and just disappeared with Kish—who they didn't like either. Well, her father didn't like him; her mom was so-so.

They're not the only ones who left; Pie and Lettuce went as well.

Pudding refuses to leave. And Tart, as much as he denies it, refuses to leave her.

So, Kurumi and Momo are about six months apart.

Shortly after Ichigo left, I had to create new mew mews; this time, we got six and a half: Mika, Nami, Tami, Ai, Reika, Samara, and Sayuri. Pudding is still there, and is now the leader; some days she loves it, while others, she's not a huge fan.

Mika is a hardworking, over the moon romantic, sixteen-year-old girl, with long blood-red hair and brown eyes; she is infused with the DNA of the polar bear. She reminds me a lot of Ichigo and Berry.

Nami is a spastic, but a hardworking fourteen-year-old girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes; she is infused with the DNA of the African Wild Dog. She also reminds me of Pudding, but also a little bit of Ichigo.

Tami is a shy and hardworking fifteen-year-old girl with dreams of being a journalist; she has long, light blue hair and pale blue eyes, and is infused with the DNA of the Hawksbill Turtle. She reminds me a lot of Lettuce.

Ai is a stuck up, lazy sixteen-year-old girl who dreams of being a famous contemporary dancer; she has shoulder-length, light brown hair tied up in tight buns and pale red eyes and is infused with the DNA of a swan. She very much reminds me of Mint.

Reika, like Zakuro, is a famous idol at only seventeen with long orange and yellow hair and brown eyes; she is infused with the DNA of the Eastern Cougar. She does it all; she dances, sings, models, acts, and somehow finds time out of her busy schedule to scare customers. She definitely reminds me of Zakuro.

Samara—if it weren't for the fact that she is infused with the DNA of Volcano Rabbit, she probably wouldn't be working at the café. Now, she is lazy; at least Ai will do something every now and then. If there are no chairs, Samara will sit on the floor or find a place to take a nap. She is nineteen with choppy, dark purple, red and black hair, and dark blue eyes all over the place. She doesn't really remind me of any of the original girls plus Berry.

Sayuri is infused with the DNA of the Sumatran Tiger, but she isn't like the other girls; she's like me in the sense that her DNA was wrong, and she can't transform. Last I knew, she had long, wavy, lavender hair, reaching her upper back, and violet eyes.

For some reason, she never talked about her family, but how she wanted one of her own; she loved kids—especially mine. And they loved her. But so did I.

She was homeschooled and was a bit ditzy, but she loved writing stories and knew everything about children and childcare.

She was such a sweet girl—with dark secrets or something.

She always reminded me of Ichigo, Berry, Lettuce, and even a little bit of Pudding.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Door!" All four of my kids yelled.

That must be them; it's just a little before two.

"Stay in your rooms until I say otherwise!" I yelled back, only to receive groans and mumbles.

"Hello, you must be the twins." I started only to be interrupted.

"Ryou…" The soft voice said.

I looked up in shock; "Sayuri?"

She smiled before passing out; I caught her just in time. And then I heard the babies crying…


	2. Chapter 2

“Zen, Kolby!” Ryou yelled throughout the house.

“Yes, dad?” Both boys asked, walking over.

“Get the babies. Bring the stroller and bags in.” Ryou said, picking Sayuri up.

The boys didn’t say anything; they just did as they were told and brought them in.

“Daddy, what happened?” Momo asked, worriedly.

“Is that Ms. Sayuri? What happened to her?” Kurumi asked as Ryou set Sayuri on the couch.

“I don’t know baby, but I’ll find out.” Ryou said as Zen and Kolby walked over, pushing a stroller and carrying a bag.

“Thank you.” Ryou said, looking at the boys.

“You’re welcome.” Zen and Kolby said at the same time.

“Are these our baby brothers or sisters?” Momo asked, excitedly; she wanted to be a big sister—and not the baby anymore—even though she was only six months younger than Kurumi.

“Yes, these are your younger brother and sister; one’s a boy, and one’s a girl. No, I don’t know their names or their correct ages. But I’ll find out; and when I do, I’ll let you know. For now, go to your rooms and play or something. Ok? I’ll let you know more when I know more.” Ryou said seriously.

“Ok.” The kids said going to their rooms while Ryou got the twins out of their strollers and into a playpen and got a wet rag for Sayuri; she had a fever.

“What happened to you, Sayuri?” Ryou asked, noticing bruises on her upper arms, neck, and collarbone; she was wearing pants, so he didn’t know if there were more on her legs.

“Mama.” Ryou heard the little girl say softly; when he turned around, both the boy and girl were standing at the pen's edge.

After a few minutes, he went over and looked at the twins, who backed away from him.

They both had his eyes—and Sayuri’s hair color, which was shoulder-length on both of them.

Sayuri still had long lavender-colored hair; it was longer than what Ryou remembered. And it was no longer wavy; it was straight.

‘That’s not possible; I don’t remember ever having sex with Sayuri. I never even told her I loved her. I mean, I came close, but she got called away by some man she said was her dad; she looked so scared. That was the last time I saw her. The man, he didn’t look anything like her.

“Daddy?” Momo asked softly, walking over with Kurumi, Zen, and Kolby.

“What is it?” Ryou asked, looking at his kids.

“Did Ms. Sayuri get hurt because of us?” Momo asked softly.

“Because we didn’t help her?” Kurumi asked softly.

“Because we didn’t get or tell you?” Zen and Kolby asked simply.

“No. No, no, no. She got hurt because someone hurt her, and that has nothing to do with you, other than the fact that she was protecting you. You four couldn’t do anything; you were too little to do anything. This was over two years ago: Zen and Kolby, you two were only six. Kurumi, you were only four, and Momo, you were only three and a half. And you not telling me because they threatened you: I can’t be mad at you for that. You four, at the time were what was most important to me. Now it’s you four, plus two more.” Ryou said seriously.

“You mean three more, don’t you daddy?” Kurumi asked, smiling, along with Momo, Zen, and Kolby.

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked, looking at his kids.

“Come off it, dad; we all know you love Ms. Sayuri. You loved her back then, and you still love her now; you never stopped loving her.” Zen said seriously.

“That’s why you asked us about adding her to our family.” Kolby said with a smile.

“You two are definitely my sons; you never forget anything.” Ryou sighed, looking from his kids to Sayuri.

“Nope—unless it’s boring.” Zen and Kolby said at the same time, smiling.

“What about us?” Kurumi and Momo asked at the same time.

“You’re both inquisitive. That means you are very curious and love to learn—especially you, Kurumi. But that’s how your mother was as well. And Momo, you’re very determined, like your mother. Zen, you like fashion and acting, like your mother. And Kolby, you love dancing—granted, you don’t like ballet whatsoever; you prefer hip-hop. You’re all very kind, caring, helpful, and hardworking—despite your ages.” Ryou explained seriously, with smiles. 

Ryou never kept anything from them; he told them about their mothers and why he had them, only saying they didn’t want to be mothers. Well, Zakuro, Mint, and Ichigo; Lettuce wanted to be a mother but had some personal issues. 

Momo sees her grandparents every weekend unless someone has plans. 

Ichigo’s parents do holidays with Ryou and consider all the kids as their grandchildren and bring them gifts. 

Ichigo and Kish just had a kid and brought it around once a month for a few hours. 

They know of the new children as well; they hope Ryou finds that special someone. Kurumi used to see her grandparents, but they kidnapped her and took her two cites over; Ryou got her back after two days. He didn’t press charges, but he did get a restraining order; it pained him to do so because Kurumi loved her grandparents.

“What do you think the twins will be like?” Kolby asked, looking from Ryou to the scared twins.

“I’m not sure; we’ll just have to wait and see.” Ryou said calmly.

“Ok.” The kids said before running back to their rooms.

** Three Hours Later: **

Everyone was busy doing other things when Sayuri started waking up: 

Ryou was making dinner

Zen was working on some project for school that was due Friday

Kolby was working on a different project for school, also due Friday

Kurumi was coloring in a coloring book

Momo was playing house with her dolls

The twins, who refused to come out of the playpen, were taking a nap

“Where am I? What happened?” Sayuri asked as she sat up, holding her head; she looked at her lap when she felt a rag land on her.

“Oh no, the twins! Wahh!” Sayuri exclaimed after a few minutes before falling off the couch, getting Ryou’s and the older kids’ attention.

“Sayuri?” “Ms. Sayuri?” Ryou asked, standing behind the couch, looking down on her while Zen, Kolby, Kurumi, and Momo asked, standing on the side of the couch; they were all concerned.

“Ryou? Kids?” Sayuri asked, a bit dazed and slightly confused.

“Yeah.” Ryou and the boys said simply.

“Do you remember us?” The girls asked, hoping she would.

“Of course, I remember all of you; I never forgot you. Where am I?” Sayuri asked, looking around.

“At our home.” Momo said happily.

“Oh. So, I made it then? You got the twins?” Sayuri asked as Ryou helped her up.

“Yes, I got the twins; boy and girl. But we don’t know their names. Are you ok?” Ryou asked once she was up.

“Yeah, I’m ok. The boy is Nobu Haru Shirogane, and the girl is Kira Haru Shirogane. Nobu Haru means have trust or faith in spring and Kira Haru means Hope for Spring.” Sayuri said softly as the twins woke and stood up.

“Mama.” Both of them cried right away.

“Can I talk to them real quick?” Sayuri asked softly, looking at Ryou.

“Of course. Kids, dinner’s ready; you can eat in your room tonight.” Ryou said calmly but gave them all the look.

“Ok.” They all said as they went to the kitchen.

“Will they eat sweet rice curry with salmon?” Ryou asked, looking at Sayuri as she walked to the twins.

“Yeah; they’re not too picky. However, neither of them like pork. Hi.” Sayuri explained and then said to the twins as she knelt in front of them.

‘Neither do you…’ Ryou thought as he watched Sayuri and the twins.

“Mama.” They both said right away.

“No… Listen, I have to go, ok? The man behind me with the yellow hair and blue eyes; he’s your daddy. He’s going to be taking care of you for now, ok? You need to be a good little boy and girl for him, ok? Can you do that for me? You’ll be safe here with him—and your big brothers and sisters. I love you both so much.” Sayuri said, trying to keep it together before kissing their forehead before standing up.

“Mama?” The twins asked, confused as she started walking away.

“Please take care of them. All their allergy, health, and medical information are in their bags in a folder somewhere; I made sure to put those in there. It was nice to see you and the kids again. Tell them, I say bye.” Sayuri said, walking past Ryou and to the front door.

“Mama!” The twins screamed when they couldn’t see her anymore; Sayuri tried to keep her tears from falling until she got outside.

“No!” Ryou said, following her to the door, grabbing her arm before carefully pressing her up against the door.

“Ryou, please let me go.” Sayuri said softly, trying to pull away.

“No! Listen to them! Listen to me! They don’t want you to go; they want their mother. You don’t want to go either; I can see it in your eyes. What happened to you? I’m not letting go until I get answers.” Ryou said dead serious, demanding answers.

“Their mother is dead.” Sayuri said softly, looking down.

“Now, I may not remember having sex with you, but it’s clear—” Ryou started, only to be interrupted.

“We never had sex; I’ve never had sex with anyone. I-I-I’m still a virgin! Plus, I’m only sixteen; I’m only thirteen and a half years older than them. I’m not their mother; they only call me that because I’ve been taking care of them since they were brought home from the hospital. And their mother is dead—and so is mine.” Sayuri said right away.

“Why were you taking care of them? Who are you to them? Who is their mother?” Ryou asked, confused.

“They’re my younger siblings; their mother is my mother. About three years ago—or something like that, she got you drunk—very drunk—and high; she made you pot brownies. She then took advantage of you; she said she had sex with you a few times and then got extra sperm so that she would guarantee pregnancy.” Sayuri honestly explained, causing the color to drain from Ryou’s face.

“Wh-why would she do that?” Ryou asked, confused.

“Because of your family. I guess when she was younger, she had a huge thing for your dad; they dated for a few months before she became too clingy and her husband started threatening your dad because he loved mom or something. Then sometime later, your dad met your mom, and they got together. Mom was very pissed off. Even more so when your parents were killed; she was sure it was her husband who did that—even if he was in jail at the time for something or other. I don’t understand it—but she desperately wanted kids with your dad’s DNA. So, she used you—for several reasons. The first reason was, obviously your dad’s DNA. The second was money; she was going to sue you for something—child support, I think. The third and final reason—well, that’s personal. Originally, they were going to have her and her husband’s last name. However, after DNA proved he wasn’t their dad, courts ruled they were not to have his last name; so, they had to have mom’s maiden name—or yours. She was going to have them have my last name because it’s her maiden name; however, I told her if she did that, she couldn’t sue you. However, I didn’t tell her, that meant you could counter sue for custody. Granted, that didn’t matter until two weeks before she died. Drug overdose by the way. She stopped caring two hours after she got them home, and pretty much demanded I take care of them. That’s why they call me mama; they don’t know or understand—no matter how many times I try to correct them.” Sayuri explained.

“You refer to your dad as stepdad? You always called him dad.” Ryou said, looking at Sayuri, who looked down.

“My dad was some guy mom met when her husband was in jail; he died when I was three—shortly after he got out. I only call him dad because he makes me. He’s not my dad, so he doesn’t care; he beat me. He’s been beating me since I was six—maybe seven. Never any proof; he made sure every bruise he left was under clothing. When I was ten, he started coming into my room in the middle of the night and started touching me—no matter how much I begged him to stop or not to. It only got worse after mom died. And I knew—I knew he’d do it to them as well; or at least he’d do it to Kira. You were supposed to get them two weeks ago, but he found out what I was planning, so he locked me and the twins in the cellar. We got out a week ago and they had to spend several days in a hospital. The only reason we got out, was because Kira got sick and started screaming and screaming until a neighbor heard and came to investigate. The one who opened the cellar got beat with a fire poker, but survived, only because his wife called the police. We left that city by bus four days ago; that’s why I needed an extra day—we were behind schedule. Well, that and the fact that he escaped and found us last night; he tried raping me in a hotel room. The hotel manager was doing rounds at that time and was able to get him off and called the cops. However, the manager was just as sleazy and said as thanks for him saving me and the twins, I should give him—he made me…” Sayuri explained, before looking down, tears rapidly falling down her face.

“He raped you?” Ryou asked, looking at her, tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes.

“No… But he might as well have. He forced me onto my knees and then shoved his thing in my mouth—until the police arrived. It was awful—it smelt and tasted horrible. I’m not the first one he’s done that to; there were several other girls: some older and some younger than me. But now, I really have to go.” Sayuri explained, tears flowing and chest heaving.

“Where?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Anywhere away from them. I know how that sounds, but it’s the only way to keep them safe from him. It’s the only way. So, please…” Sayuri pleaded after explaining.

“What was that third thing?” Ryou asked, looking her in the eyes.

“What?” Sayuri asked, confused.

“You said, there was a third thing your mother used me for. What was it?” Ryou asked seriously, looking directly into her eyes. 

He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes. He had seen that look several times before with the other girls when they became jealous while talking to their loved ones. He had also felt that. 

He had a feeling he knew what that third thing was.

“Please Ryou—don’t make me say…” Sayuri pleaded.

“Sayuri, what was it? What or why was your mother using me?” Ryou demanded.

“Me! Ok? She did it because of me; because she has to either ruin something I like or love! Or, she has to have what I have or want! Which is stupid. At the time, had four kids and had no time for…” Sayuri started, only to be cut off by Ryou pulling her to him and kissed her, taking her first kiss; she was too shocked to move.

“Ryou?” Sayuri asked, confused and out of breath when he pulled away.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Yes, I had four kids—and now I have six. I would’ve—and will still make time for you. You are very special to me; I care a lot for you.” Ryou said sincerely, looking at her.

“Ryou, please don’t do this…” Sayuri pleaded, tears running down her cheeks; she couldn’t bear to hurt or for him to be hurt because of her.

“Don’t do what? Don’t love you? I can’t do that—I love you; I really do—more than anything except my kids. And you feel it too; you love me back. I can see it in your eyes.” Ryou said, looking at her, searching her eyes.

“We can’t…” Sayuri started.

“Why? Why Sayuri?” Ryou asked, pinning her back to the door, looking into her watering eyes and listening to her continuous hitching breath.

“You deserve better. You deserve more. You have a life. You have six great kids…” Sayuri started, having a difficult time breathing.

“Which you could have as well.” Ryou said, looking at her.

“You’re going places. I’m only sixteen and have nothing. I’m not going anywhere. Besides, I have nowhere to go or stay. I can’t be their mother; I’m their sister.” Sayuri tried again, trying and failing to get him to understand.

“I don’t care that you’re only sixteen; I have loved you since you were thirteen or so. To me, age is just a number. And I know for a fact that that’s how you feel too; you told Mika that’s how you felt when she asked you about her dating an older boy. You have plenty and can stay here…” Ryou started, only to have an incredibly upset Sayuri interrupt him.

“If I stay here, I’ll only put _your_ kids and you in danger.” Sayuri cried, shaking, and having a hard time breathing; Ryou could tell she was starting to have a panic attack.

“Sayuri, calm down. Breathe. I can take care of you and the kids. They want you here just as much as I do.” Ryou started but was interrupted.

“It’s true.” Zen and Kolby said, standing there with Kurumi and Momo.

“Please stay. Don’t you love or even like us anymore?” Kurumi and Momo pleaded, causing Sayuri to cry even more; she loved that family more than anything.

“Go to your rooms—now. Let us talk.” Ryou said seriously, giving them “the look.”

“Fine. Sayuri, dad really does love you—and so do we.” Zen said sincerely, looking at a very emotional Sayuri.

“We want you to be our mommy.” Momo said before Zen and Kolby ushered her and Kurumi away, leaving Ryou with Sayuri, who was just a mess of tears right now.

“See, they want you here as well. No, I didn’t coach them to say any of that; they love you just as much as I do—just as much as Nobu and Kira. Interesting names…” Ryou started before wondering how her mother came across those names. He clearly remembers seeing those specific names written in one of Sayuri’s many notebooks she always had with her.

“I named them—in a sense. I was writing something while mom was in the hospital; she saw the names. So, naturally, I had to change my characters’ names because it was wrong; I was naming my characters, who were in love, after her children. As for Haru—don't mind that. Mom has no—whatever you want to call it; my middle name is “Haru” as well.” Sayuri explained softly, trying to calm down as her tears, while still there, were starting to slow down.

“Well, there you go. You pretty much named them.” Ryou said, looking at her, trying to get her to understand.

“But they’re my brother and sister; I can’t be their mother.” Sayuri said, causing Ryou to shake his head.

“You, being their sister, doesn’t matter. They don’t know or understand that; they already call you “Mama.” They only know you as their mother. So, yes, _you_ can be their mom. So, stay here and be their mom with me. Be with me. We’ll take care of you, just as much as you’ll take care of them. You don’t have to be my kids’ mother if you don’t want—or aren’t ready. But you named those two; **_you_** _are_ their mother—not that lady. I loved you three years ago. I never stopped loving you. Hell—I never stopped looking for you. I love you now. And I will never stop loving you.” Ryou said seriously, looking into her eyes, making her look him in the eyes so she could see. He was also searching her eyes for her truth.

“Ryou…” Sayuri started, only to be interrupted by him, sighing in frustration before kissing her again.

“I’m not letting you leave me—not again. I’m not losing you again. We’re not losing you again. You stay here with me and the kids. I will keep them and you safe. And I can sure as hell take care of myself.” Ryou said seriously, looking at her.

“Ryou…” Sayuri started again, once again, to be interrupted by his lips. 

This time she responded a little, closing her hands as his hands kept hold of her wrists.

When he pulled away this time, her eyes were closed, cheeks were flushed, and she was out of breath; he smiled because he knew he was about to win—she wasn’t leaving him or his kids.

“I can keep this up all night. You can’t hide your true feelings from me; I can see and read them—not only in your eyes, but also on your face and in your body language. Stop denying it and say it. Tell me how you feel.” Ryou said, demanding what he knew she so badly wanted to say.

“Ryou… I-I-I do love you—very much. But… Heh!” Sayuri said honestly and then started, before gasping in surprise when she felt his body press directly against hers before he spoke.

“That’s all I need to hear. I love you too. You’ll stay here with us. We don’t have to share a room; I have a few extras. You can have your own—and I won’t force you to do anything—except for kissing.” Ryou said simply before kissing her again, moving his hands from her wrists to her waist, gently holding her—after placing her hands on his shoulders.

Sayuri couldn’t take it anymore and gave in. 

She melted into him, allowing him to hold her in his arms as he let go of her wrists. 

She clutched his shoulders and responded to his kisses as his lips moved smoothly against hers.

This is something they’ve both wanted for a long time. This is something they so desperately needed: both for stability and the love they both deserved.

Both of their breaths came out ragged and uneven when he pulled away, only to lean his forehead against hers.

“I lied—there is one more thing I need to hear you say.” Ryou said seriously, looking into her eyes; she saw what he meant. 

He was about to continue, but she beat him to it.

“Ok… I’ll stay…” Sayuri said softly, trying to control her breathing, looking him in the eyes.

“Good.” Ryou said before kissing her again—until she pulled away and turned her head to the side.

“The babies need to eat.” She breathed out.

“Shit. So, do we.” Ryou said, reluctantly pulling away.

“I’m ok…” Sayuri started.

“Don’t start that shit. Honestly, look me in the eyes and tell me when you last ate.” Ryou said, looking her in the eyes.

“They had “Wac-A-Burger yesterday.” She answered, honestly.

“That’s not what I said.” Ryou said, folding his arms across his chest.

“I had some fries. I only really had enough money to get them food.” Sayuri softly answered.

“And before the fries… When did you eat?” Ryou asked, looking her in the eyes—well, tried to; she couldn’t look him in the eyes as she looked at her feet.

“That’s what I thought. Come on; I made plenty of food—enough for everyone.” Ryou said seriously.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Sayuri asked, embarrassed, crossing her legs. 

“Follow me. Do you have any pads or something?” Ryou asked, noticing a small red spot on her white pants,

“I have a few in my bag…” Sayuri said, very embarrassed now.

“Mama!” The twins cried again.

“Go. Use the bathroom. They’ll be fine for a few minutes.” Ryou said calmly.

“Wait. When’s the last time they were changed; they’re still in diapers.” Sayuri said calmly.

“I’ll get them.” Ryou said, walking over to the pen with a smile; he had what he wanted—now that he got her to agree to stay…


	3. Chapter 3

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Daddy?” Kurumi and Momo asked as they, Zen, and Kolby walked into the living room.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked calmly, watching Nobu and Kira.

“Where’s Ms. Sayuri?” They all asked.

“She’s in the bathroom.” Ryou answered calmly, looking up at the four.

“Are you sure? She’s not answering.” Momo said softly.

“What do you mean she’s not answering?” Ryou asked, looking at the kids.

“I had to use the bathroom but had to go upstairs because it was locked and nobody was answering.” Zen said, looking at Ryou.

“Do you think she climbed out the window?” Kolby asked, concerned.

“Stay here and watch your siblings.” Ryou said sternly, looking at Zen and Kolby as he got up.

“Yes.” Zen and Kolby answered right away while Kurumi and Momo sat down.

‘She had better not have crawled out that damn window after she promised me, she’d stay. I mean—I get it; she’s scared—and just trying to keep them safe. But… Damnit.’ Ryou thought to himself before composing himself.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Sayuri, are you alright?” Ryou asked, knocking on the door.

Silence.

“Are you in there?” Ryou asked, trying not to panic.

Silence.

“Damnit…” Ryou growled, leaning against the door; that’s when he heard something unsettling.

“Daddy?” Momo asked softly, walking over.

“Shh. Go back to your brothers and sisters. Sayuri?” Ryou said calmly, before asking and pressing his ear directly against the door.

“Mmm…” Came a soft, painful-sounding moan.

“Momo, wait.” Ryou quickly said, stopping her when she turned around.

“Yes, Daddy?” Momo asked softly.

“Do you know where I keep my wallet?” Ryou asked calmly.

“No.” Momo answered softly.

“Do you know—where your library card is?” Ryou asked again, listening.

“Yes.” Momo answered softly.

“Can you go get it, right now, please? Quickly.” Ryou urgently said.

“Yes, Daddy. Hi Uncle Keii.” Momo said, running to her room.

“Oh, Keiichiro… Am I glad you’re here?” Ryou asked, listening to the door, only hearing soft, painful moans.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked, concerned.

“Do you have a credit card or some kind of card?” Ryou asked, panicked.

“Yeah. Why? What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked again, concerned, pulling out his expired driver’s license; he just got his new one yesterday.

“Sayuri.” Ryou said, taking the card and sliding it into the door to jimmy the lock.

“What about her?” Keiichiro asked right away.

“Well, she is the twins’ older sister/mother. Long story short: her mother used me for whatever reason. But after she couldn’t get what she wanted—after two days, she basically made Sayuri raise them. They refer to her as “Mama.” I convinced her to stay—but something’s wrong. She had to use the bathroom before I basically made her promise to eat something. Now, she’s not responding.” Ryou said, finally getting the lock to pop so that he could open the door.

“Sayuri? Call 9-1-1! Tell them Sayuri Tsuki fell and isn’t responsive!” Ryou asked, and the yelled, opening the door all the way to find Sayuri still there—but not in good condition. 

Sayuri was curled up in a ball, holding her stomach and twitching.

“Daddy, I got my library card.” Momo said, walking over.

“Momo, stay back for now. Thank you for your help. But I need you to stay in the living room for me. Please.” Ryou said, quickly looking back at Momo before going back to Sayuri.

“Yes, Daddy.” Momo softly said, backing up.

“Come on Momo.” Keiichiro said, ushering Momo to where the others were.

“Mmm…” Sayuri moaned in pain.

“Sayuri, what’s wrong? What happened?” Ryou asked, panicked, kneeling next to her.

‘She was just fine a few minutes ago. It doesn’t look like she cut herself or anything. There aren’t any pills or bottles anywhere, so she’s not overdosing.’ Ryou thought, checking her over and around her.

“Mmmm… I-i-it he-ha-hurts…” Sayuri managed to get out.

“What hurts? Sayuri, what hurts?” Ryou urgently asked, looking at her.

“Mmmm…” She just moaned and cried out as she held her stomach.

After a few seconds, Ryou carefully moved her arms and lifted her shirt, only to be extremely shocked.

There, covering her entire lower stomach, was a massive, black, and purple bruise.

“What happened?” Ryou asked, pushing her shirt back down; he knew better than to move her.

All Sayuri could do was cry.

“Dad, there’s an ambulance out front. What happened to Ms. Sayuri?” Zen asked when he walked into the bathroom.

“I’m not sure.” Ryou said with a sigh.

After a few minutes, an EMT had Sayuri up on a stretcher and took her to the ambulance.

Ryou explained what happened before she entered the bathroom and gave them a list of things she was allergic to.

“Are you going to the hospital?” Keiichiro asked, looking at Ryou.

“Yeah. I need to know what’s going on—and to keep her from leaving us again.” Ryou said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

“Can we go with?” Momo asked right away.

“No, Baby. I don’t have car seats for Nobu or Kira yet.” Ryou said calmly.

“Do you need me to stay?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“Not that I’m not grateful or anything, but what brought you back here?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“I forgot my coffee and Mayra’s bag; she had let Momo and Kurumi use it for something before I took them out.” Keiichiro said calmly, holding up his coffee and a nice bag.

“As much as I appreciate your help, you should be with your family. Um, let me call Sakura and Shintaro and see if they can’t watch the kids, then you can. Hold on.” Ryou said, heading to his room to make a call.

 _“Hello?”_ Sakura asked on her end, Shintaro grumbling in the background.

“Hey Sakura, it’s Ryou.” Ryou started as calmly as he could.

 _“Hey Ryou. What’s up? Are you ok? You sound strained or something. Are the kids alright?”_ Sakura asked, concerned.

“Yeah, the kids and I are fine. I hate to ask, but are you or Shintaro busy?” Ryou asked after answering her.

“No, we’re not busy. What’s going on? Oh, and did you get your youngest two yet?” Sakura asked as she waited.

“Yeah, I got them: Nobu Haru and Kira Haru. They’re well… Their sister/mom, Sayuri dropped them off. Long story short, their mother used me because Sayuri liked me. Anyway, two days after they were born and their mother couldn’t get what she wanted, she didn’t want anything to do with them and made Sayuri take care of them. Turns out she kind of named them as well; their mother used characters from something Sayuri was writing. They call her “Mama,” seeing as she’s all they know. There’s a lot more to it, but that’s the easiest version. Anyway, their mother is now dead and her husband was abusive, so Sayuri was finally able to get a hold of me… Granted, I didn’t know it was her until a few hours ago. She got them and her away with a bunch of ups and downs. Well, now she’s headed to the hospital because she collapsed in the bathroom and was/is unresponsive and is now on her way to the hospital. I need to get there to figure out what is going on and to keep her from trying to run away again. Well, before she was taken, but that’s besides the point. Ultimately, Keiichiro offered to stay and watch the kids for me; but he has his own family to worry about. So, I was wondering if you weren’t busy if you could come over and watch the kids. Right now, the only ones who haven’t eaten are Nobu and Kira.” Ryou explained over the phone.

 _“Ryou, calm down. We’ll be right over to watch the kids.”_ Sakura said seriously.

“Ok. Thank you.” Ryou sighed in relief.

 _“Of course. Any time you need us, we’ll be over. You just go to the hospital and make sure Sayuri is ok. Shintaro get ready. We’ll be right there. Are you going to be there? Or are you going to have Keiichiro there?”_ Sakura asked calmly.

“I’m not sure yet; it depends on him, I suppose.” Ryou sighed.

 _“Ok. Bye.”_ Sakura said, hanging up the phone.

“Bye.” Ryou said, hanging up.

“Ok. Kids, Grandma and Grandpa are coming over to watch you; I need you all to behave for them. Help out with Nobu and Kira as best as you possible can. They don’t understand what’s going on and are probably going to be really scared.” Ryou explained seriously.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” The kids all said at the same time.

“Are you coming home tonight?” Momo asked softly.

“I don’t know yet. I have to make sure Sayuri doesn’t run away.” Ryou answered calmly.

“Why would she run away? Doesn’t she like us anymore?” Kurumi asked, confused.

“Ok. Let me explain this to you right now. Sayuri loves all of you very much; she loves you six more than her own life. But she’s scared and is trying to keep not only Nobu and Kira safe, but you four as well.” Ryou started explaining, not realizing Sakura and Shintaro had just walked in. They live ten minutes away—on foot; they ended up driving to get there faster.

“Why is she scared?” All four kids asked at the same time.

“There is a bad man trying to hurt her. Scratch that. He’s already hurt her, so she’s trying to keep him from hurting your brother and sister. However, she’s afraid that if he finds her here, happy, with all of us, he’ll hurt us as well. She doesn’t that.” Ryou explained seriously.

“But you wouldn’t let that happen.” Momo said right away.

“No, I wouldn’t let anything happen to any of you. Like I said before, you six are who are most important to me. But Sayuri is also important to me, and I will keep her safe as well.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Why don’t you just tell her that?” Kurumi and Momo asked, confused while Zen and Kolby stared at them.

“I have—a few times. Unfortunately, this man has her so afraid that she doesn’t understand just yet. But one day, she will. One day, she’ll hopefully be comfortable enough to feel safe. You four will help her with that.” Ryou explained seriously.

“What about you, Nobu and Kira? Aren’t you and they going to help her?” Kurumi and Momo asked, still confused, causing the boys to roll their eyes.

“Zen, Kenji, behave. Of course, I’ll be there to help her. But you four have to help me as well. With the twins—I think they’re scared as well. They may not understand a whole lot about what’s going on, seeing as they’re too little right now. But they see that Sayuri is scared, so it rubs off on them; so, like Sayuri, they’re also scared. So, we have to make sure they’re comfortable as well.” Ryou said calmly.

“Is Ms. Sayuri their mommy?” Momo asked softly.

“Of course, she is—they call her “Mama” all the time.” Kurumi said, looking at Momo.

“No, she’s not; they just call her that because she always took care of them.” Zen explained calmly.

“Yeah; she even said she’s never had sex and is still a virgin.” Kolby explained with a smile, causing Ryou to just stare and Zen to smack his head.

“What’s a virgin?” Momo asked, confused.

“What’s sex?” Kurumi asked, just as confused.

“Ok… That’s a conversation when you all get older—a lot older. It’s an adult conversation. Go play in your rooms or something. And as for you two—you two hear too much… As for Sayuri and the twins: it doesn’t matter what anyone believes—including Sayuri herself; she is the twins’ mother. That’s all they know. So to them, she is their mother. You two behave for Sakura and Shintaro. Make sure your sisters behave as well. And just help out with Nobu and Kira.” Ryou said before walking over to the twins.

“Yes, Dad.” Zen and Kolby said at the same time.

“Hi. Mommy had to go see a doctor, but she’ll be back as soon as she can. Ok? I’m going to see her soon. I know this is all new for you, and you don’t know anyone here—and that you’re both scared, but please be good for everyone here. Your mommy would want that. I’m sure she’ll be just fine, and you’ll see her again.” Ryou gently said, looking at the twins, who just stared back.

As soon as he stood up and turned around, he bumped into Sakura and Shintaro.

“How long have you been here?” Ryou asked, shocked.

“About the time you started explaining why Sayuri is the way she is.” Shintaro answered right away.

“Go. Make sure she’s ok; we’ve got everything taken care of here.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Thanks. Love you all. Behave.” Ryou said to his kids standing there, waiting; Zen, Kolby, Kurumi, and Momo all came out to hug and receive forehead kisses from him.

** Five Days Later: **

As it would turn out, Sayuri was hit in the stomach hard enough with something to cause some internal bleeding. 

Now, the damage wasn’t terrible; however, she had been internally bleeding for a few days now—doctors guessed maybe a week.

Ryou has been there every day, but he has gone home to be with his kids as well—even though they repeatedly tell him to stay with Sayuri to make sure she doesn’t run away.

One day, before heading back to the hospital, Ryou stopped at a store and finally bought new car seats for Sayuri. 

He had brought all six kids to the hospital the other afternoon to visit Sayuri.

That may have been a mistake.

When it was time for them to go home, Nobu and Kira, who had been lying in bed with her, wouldn’t stop screaming.

Keiichiro stayed with Sayuri while Ryou dropped them all off at Sakura and Shintaro’s house.

Sayuri, by the way, hasn’t woken up since Ryou found her in the bathroom.

Right now, Ryou was sitting in a chair next to Sayuri’s hospital bed with his eyes closed when she started coming too.

Having no clue where she was, Sayuri panicked as soon as she was fully awake; she was about to pull her IVs out.

“Don’t do that… Sayuri, you’re fine; you’re ok. You’re in the hospital.” Ryou said calmly, taking her hand in his while pressing the red call button.

“Why? What happened? Nobu and Kira! Where—” Sayuri continued to panic.

“Calm down. Please. Nobu and Kira are just fine; they miss you like crazy, but they’re fine. Right now they’re with their brothers and sisters at Sakrua and Shintaro’s.” Ryou explained, rubbing Sayuri’s hand.

“Who?” Sayuri asked, confused.

“Sorry. Sakura and Shintaro are Ichigo’s parents—the kids’ grandparents—Momo’s biological grandparents. Don’t worry; they love each and every one of those kids—and Nobu and Kira seem to be warming up to them. Yes, they’re slowly warming up to me and their older siblings as well. However, you’re still their favorite person. To them, you’re still their mama. They visited you the other afternoon; it was almost impossible to get them to leave.” Ryou explained, holding her hand.

“Why am I here? What happened to me?” Sayuri asked, confused.

“You don’t remember?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Remember what?” Sayuri asked, still confused.

“Oh, you’re awake. Is that why the call button was hit?” A nurse asked, walking in, looking at Ryou and Sayuri.

“Yeah, I pushed it; Sayuri’s a bit—disoriented and seems to have no memory of what happened to bring her here.” Ryou answered the nurse.

“Oh well, that’s normal. Let me get your vitals. I’m so glad you woke up; we were this close to placing you on a feeding tube—especially since when you first arrived, your stomach showed you haven’t had any food in your stomach for at least four days. By now, it’s been over a week.” The nurse said, taking Sayuri’s BP, temperature, and pulse.

“Wait. How long have I been here?” Sayuri asked after a few seconds.

“Five days.” The nurse answered, writing everything down.

“Five days?! Does he know? Is he coming? Nobu and Kira!” Sayuri freaked out and started having a panic attack.

“Sayuri. Sayuri, calm down. Your stepdad isn’t here; he’s not going to come get you or the twins. You and they are safe. Relax… Breathe. Remember, what I said a few days ago? I will keep them, their older siblings and you safe. You’re safe. The doctors, nurses and all the hospital staff know not to let anyone who isn’t me or Keiichiro come visit. Of course, the kids visit. But then again. I’m usually the one who brings them. He’s not going to hurt you ever again. And he’s certainly not going to lay a hand on any of the kids. Ok?” Ryou explained in a soothing tone, trying to calm Sayuri down.

She relaxed a little but still cried.

“Ok, I’m going to press on your stomach. I need you tell me the pain on a scale of 1-10: 1 being no pain and ten being extreme pain. Ok?” The nurse asked, putting on rubber gloves.

“Are those latex?” Sayuri asked right away.

“No, they are not. Your file says you’re allergic to latex.” The nurse answered calmly with a calm smile before lifting Sayuri’s hospital gown; Ryou kept his eyes on Sayuri’s face.

The nurse pressed on Sayuri’s upper part of her abdomen, right under her breasts: no type of pain there.

The nurse moved down to the middle of Sayuri’s abdomen: still no type of pain.

Then finally, the nurse made it to Sayuri’s lower part of her abdomen: there she shut her eyes and flinched.

“Can you please rate your pain from 1-10?” The nurse calmly asked once she got done prodding around.

“Six…” Sayuri answered honestly.

“Ok… Well, I’ll talk to your doctor and see what he has to say. Can you tell me what hit you in the stomach that may have caused you to bleed internally?” The nurse asked calmly.

“What?” Sayuri asked, honestly confused.

“Well, you just think about that; I’ll go find your doctor.” The nurse said before heading out.

“Ryou, what’s going on? I don’t understand.” Sayuri asked, clearly upset as tears started falling again.

“Sayuri…” Ryou started, rubbing her tears away; he hated seeing her so upset and crying.

“You brought the twins to me. Do you remember that?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Yes. I brought them and when I tried to leave, you wouldn’t let me. You took my first kiss…” Sayuri said, remembering, blushing.

“Yeah… Maybe I shouldn’t ha— Wait. Your first kiss? You had never kissed anyone before that? Nobody has ever kissed you before that?” Ryou asked in shock.

“Not on the lips, no.” Sayuri said softly.

“Shit. I’m so sorry.” Ryou said right away; he would’ve never kissed her like that had he known.

“It’s ok. At least it was you.” Sayuri said honestly, looking at Ryou.

Ryou didn’t say anything after that; he just sat next to her when she scooted back a little.

“Do you remember what happened after that?” Ryou asked with a sigh.

“I had to use the bathroom. But after that, everything goes black.” Sayuri said, looking at Ryou.

“Ok. So the doctor said you had been internally bleeding for roughly a week. You said your stepdad figured out what you were planning, so he locked you in a cellar or something and that when you got out, you spent a few days in the hospital before coming here. What happened to put you there?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“I was only there a day being rehydrated. We all had tetanus and other shots while we were there. They were very dehydrated as well; they both had appendicitis. But that was it; they had all the scans and such, and everything came back just fine.” Sayuri answered.

“What about you?” Ryou asked seriously.

“What about me?” Sayuri asked, confused.

“You didn’t have any kind of scans or anything?” Ryou asked, looking at her.

“Through mom, they had insurance for about another month, I didn’t; she kicked me off it a few years ago. I tired telling the doctors there that I could just drink plenty of water; they said they’d just rehydrate me for free or something along those lines.” Sayuri answered honestly.

“Sayuri…” Ryou sighed, starting.

“I couldn’t afford that. I can’t afford this; I don’t have any insurance. What am I supposed to do?” Sayuri asked, becoming even more upset.

“Don’t worry about any of that; I’ll take care of this. No arguing. I would’ve taken care of the other hospital bill as well. Sayuri, because you didn’t get anything checked out at the last hospital, you nearly died. And maybe you thought that would be for the best because then everyone would be safe or whatever. But that couldn’t be further from the truth—it being ok that is. It wouldn’t be. Nobu and Kira love you too much. If they ever turn out to be anything like you, they’ll end up being depressed. Don’t even try—you’re depressed; you’ve always been slightly depressed. Ever since I’ve known you, I’ve noticed you were always depressed; I could always read you easily. Sure, it wasn’t horrible; you were able to make it to work and be friendly and do your work just fine. But every now and then, one of the other girls or I would stumble upon you crying or having a panic attack. And from the looks of it all, you still have panic attacks. At least, now it makes sense. I don’t care what you say or even think: you are precious and important to a lot of people.” Ryou said, dead serious, looking her in the eyes.

Knock. Knock.

The nurse knocked on the door before Sayuri had a chance to say anything.

“Ok. I talked to the doctor; he said he’d like to get a scan of your stomach to see what’s going on in there before you can eat something. Have you ever had contrast before? Do you know what that is?” The nurse asked, seeing Sayuri’s confused face.

“No.” Sayuri answered softly.

“Ok. Well, because of your injury, we need to get a CT scan to see the extent of the damage. When you arrived here, you weren’t conscious and we needed to see what was going on, so we sent you to have a CT scan. And while we found out what we found out, not everything could be seen. The doctor would like to see if there’s any other damage in there before any type of surgery is considered. Contrast is a clear iodine liquid that will light up your stomach so we can see better. You’ll be given an hour to drink this; it is vanilla flavored. Drink slowly, but not so slowly that it doesn’t get finished within the hour. Ok?” The nurse asked calmly.

“Surgery?” Sayuri asked, scared.

“You’ll do just fine. I’ll be back in an hour.” The nurse explained quickly as her beeper kept going off.

“I-I-I…” Sayuri started before Ryou stopped her.

“Sayuri, you have to do this. I’ll be right here with you the entire time. If you want, I’ll text Keiichiro and he can sit with you while I get the kids if surgery has to come. You’re not going to be alone. You won’t be alone for anything anymore.” Ryou said, pushing her bangs aside.

He just sighed as he got fully into the bed and laid next to her, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, making her look him in the eyes.

“Sayuri… I promise you: I will keep you safe. One way or another, things will all work out and everything will be fine. I am sorry for how I did it, but I’m glad I was your first kiss. And from here on in, I’d like to be the only man to be able to kiss you—any time you want.” Ryou said, mere inches from her lips; she could feel his breath on hers.

He could feel her quivering breath on his lips as he held still, waiting for her permission.

“Any time you want.” Sayuri whispered, closing her eyes.

Ryou smiled before capturing her lips with his, gently placing his hand on her side while she clung to him.

** Three Days Later: **

Sayuri didn’t have to have any surgery; her stomach was no longer bleeding, and nothing was damaged enough to need it.

Ryou had brought the kids to visit her twice; it was easier to get Nobu and Kira to leave when Sayuri was awake to tell them she’d be ok.

She was eating solid food decently, so they were releasing her today. Under the strict condition, she took it easy and no strenuous anything.

While there—while Ryou took the kids home, Sayuri started a birth control plan.

Keiichiro was taking her home while Ryou, the kids, Sakura and Shintaro rearranged the house and got her, Nobu’s, and Kira’s rooms ready and set up…


	4. Chapter 4

** Two Weeks Later: **

Zen, Kolby, Kurumi, and Momo were all in school, seeing as it was it was Friday.

Nobu and Kira just went down for their nap—now that it was almost two in the afternoon.

“Sayuri, are you ok?” Ryou asked, concerned when he saw her sitting on the couch staring into space.

“Yeah, I’m just tired; I didn’t sleep well last night.” Sayuri admitted.

“You haven’t been sleeping well for a few nights. What’s going on?” Ryou asked, concerned, sitting next to her.

Sayuri didn’t say anything; she just handed him her phone.

Ryou looked at the phone and started scrolling through recent calls—going back to Monday.

One number kept repeatedly popping up throughout the week—especially at night.

(608) ***-****

“Who is this?” Ryou asked, looking from the phone to Sayuri.

“My mom’s husband; he got out Monday. He’s coming for me and the twins. I only talked to him three times. First time because I didn’t know the number. Second time I was half asleep and the third time I forgot it was him. He says it’s time to make me a mom. But I’m not ready for that yet—at least not being pregnant yet. That’s why I went on birth control.” Sayuri answered before frantically freaking out.

“Hey, calm down. Everything’s going to be just fine. Remember? I promise I’ll keep the kids and you safe. He won’t get you or the twins; I won’t let him. I will not let him have you. Come here. When did you start birth control?” Ryou explained, rubbing her back before asking, slightly confused.

Sayuri was too upset to be embarrassed. 

“Two weeks ago—the day I released from the hospital. I got the shot in the arm, so I don’t have to worry about it for three years—unless I decide I want to get pregnant before time is up. They said there was a program there that allows women fifteen and older to get birth control for free. I just had to fill out my information—minus my address and phone number.” Sayuri admitted, clinging to Ryou’s shirt for dear life.

“Sayuri…” Ryou started but was interrupted.

“I didn’t start because of you; I know you won’t force or push me into having sex. I did it for me—for when I am ready. This way I don’t have to worry about it later on for when I am ready. When I decide I’m ready, we don’t have to wait the time it takes to become effective. I love you, but I’m not ready now. I’m happy just being with you and your kids.” Sayuri softly explained, interrupting Ryou, slowly fading into sleep.

“I love you too. We’ll take all the time you need. Whenever you’re ready: they’re your kids too. Now, get some sleep; I’ll wake you when it’s time to get the kids.” Ryou gently said, kissing the top of her head.

Sayuri didn’t say anything as she descended into darkness.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

Due to stress—and probably fear, Sayuri’s ears, and tail popped out.

“What am I going to do with you?” I sighed, petting her ears after her tail wrapped itself around her leg.

He won’t get her or my children.

He can try all he wants, but he won’t succeed. Not with my secret.

She’s not a fighter, but this secret also lies within Sayuri. The secret is also in all the other girls—including the original girls.

Even though she doesn’t come to visit Momo, Ichigo has talked to me and asked how she was doing. She also asked about Sayuri; she said she liked her for me—but disapproved of the age difference. 

They (Ichigo, Kish, and their son [now 3]) are staying with her parents for a few days.

Sakrua, I know, begged Ichigo and Kish to see Momo, but she refused. Momo is so confused as to why she won’t come to visit her but will send her—and the others a gift.

I think it’s Kish. Kudos to Ichigo for being happy with him. And he doesn’t hurt her. But he doesn’t like me—which is fine; I don’t like him either. However, that shouldn’t be taken out on Momo. It’s not her fault Ichigo, and I didn’t work out.

Personally, I think he’s the reason Ichigo didn’t keep Momo. 

I know that, for the most part, Ichigo wasn’t happy during her pregnancy. However, she said we’d figure out some kind of custody arrangement because she wouldn’t keep her from her brothers and sister. She didn’t want to keep her from her parents either.

Ichigo was scared but willing. But during the last three months of her pregnancy, Ichigo became increasingly unhappy, stopped giving me information—and from what I was told; she was also depressed.

The only reasons I didn’t say anything were because she was the mother, and it was all her decision. But the main reason was that I had Zen, Kolby, and Kurumi to worry about and take care of.

I think that Kish hates me that much that he would not care for Momo at all.

I won’t say that he hates her because she is half Ichigo. However, she is half me as well; Kish sees that as well.

It breaks Sakura’s heart because she wants to spend time with her daughter and both grandchildren.

It pisses Shintaro off for the same reason it breaks his wife’s heart.

It both breaks my heart and pisses me off to see how upset Momo gets.

If Sayuri and the twins hadn’t been here, Momo would’ve cried for hours—or even days. 

I only know this because Ichigo, Kish, and their son came around when Momo was three—and once again last year and pulled the same stunt.

They came to drop off presents for the kids and then left.

Momo asked if she had a younger brother. I couldn’t answer because it wasn’t my place; I had hoped Ichigo would’ve said yes, but Kish beat her to it and said no.

Both times, it took three days for Momo to become her cheery self again.

Oh, and Ichigo is pregnant again.

But I digress.

Momo did cry, but it only lasted an hour or two. Because, instead of pushing her away, Sayuri held and let her cry on her.

Not only did Zen, Kolby, and Kurumi hug and comfort her like normal, but Nobu and Kira also hugged and told her they loved her.

Birth control…

Thank God—and of course, Sayuri for being smart.

She didn’t have to get it so soon, but it’s her choice.

But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy about it. It already takes all my strength and patience not to tackle and pin her down.

It was easier before because she was so young; she was only thirteen at the time.

But now—now she’s sixteen and even more beautiful than before.

And don’t get me wrong (or ever say otherwise), I love all of my kids more than anything. But sometimes I do wish I were a little more careful. 

However, now, I wouldn’t change anything for the world.

But I do want to wait to have any more kids—if Sayuri and I ever want any kids together.

I mean, we kind of have the twins together, but I’d like a biological child with her.

As hard as it is, I’ll wait for as long as she needs. I will not force or hurt her in any way—no matter how badly I want her.

Oh. I learned that, even though their “egg donor” doesn’t have animal genes, Nobu and Kira have little gray cat ears that pop up if they get frustrated.

When they get frustrated:

Zen gains wolf ears and a cat's tail. And now, on will, he can change into a cat or a dog. However, he’s not yet allowed to turn into a dog until he learns to control not chasing mail carriers.

Kolby gains cat ears, tail, and sometimes wings. Like Zen, he can change into a cat on will. Because of hunters around the area, he’s not allowed to turn into a bird.

Kurumi gains cat ears and a tail. She can’t control when she turns into a cat, but she can. When in water, she can turn into a catfish. I’m not sure where that comes from—one would think she’d turn into a mermaid, like her mother.

Momo, of course, gains cat ears and a tail. She can’t control when she changes into a cat; she only changes when severely upset or frustrated. But like her siblings, she can turn into a cat; she likes to scratch at the furniture.

I’m not yet sure if the twins can transform into kittens, but I’m sure we’ll find out one of these days.

“Mmmm…” Sayuri moaned, let go of me, and turned onto her back.

The look on her sleeping face deeply disturbed me.

No matter what I tell her, she’s still terrified of this man.

At least she stays and hasn’t left in the middle of the night.

“Ryou.” She moaned my name in her sleep, once again rolling to hold my shirt again.

However, I’d rather hold her hand like this—because it calms her.

“Ryou.” She breathed and relaxed.

Even if it was just a little bit, she relaxed.

She is the one I want for the rest of my life.

I know in my heart of hearts, she’s the one I want to marry and have a family with.

I will protect my family.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

After some time, Ryou fell asleep, holding Sayuri’s hand with one hand and played with her hair with his other.

He only woke up because the kids just got home from school and: 

  * Zen and Kolby were grumbling about something
  * Kurumi and Momo were crying
  * Nobu and Kira were screaming, wanting out of their cribs



“I’ll get Nobu and Kira.” Sayuri mumbled, waking up, standing up right away.

“Ok. Come here. What’s going on? What’s going on? What happened?” Ryou urgently asked, looking at his kids.

Kurumi and Momo both had cuts and scratches all over their face and arms. Zen and Kolby each had a black and blue eye and a few bruises on their arms. And it looked like they were covered in soot or something.

“School caught on fire an hour ago. We had a new student; he liked to play with fire and lit several paper towels on fire in the bathroom. He claimed to think that it would fall into the toilet and extinguish itself. It spread. Nobody knows when he actually started it because he refused to talk.” Zen explained, looking at his dad.

“He got into a fight with several other students, the principal, and a few teachers. Zen and I got shoved into some lockers and punched by someone—we don’t know who. It was kind of hectic today.” Kolby finished explaining.

“A farmer came to our school today. We got to play with some animals until a loud boom was heard.” Kurumi explained, standing on her tiptoes.

“And then the animals went crazy and the chickens got out of their pens and scratched us and a lot of other students.” Momo softly explained, hoping they weren’t going to get in trouble.

“Where’s my phone?” Ryou asked, looking around.

He found it in the kitchen.

“Sayuri, did you get any calls from either school?” Ryou asked after not seeing any missed calls, looking through his phone.

“No. But I don’t think the schools know to call me.” Sayuri replied, looking through her phone—after setting the twins in the playpen.

“Were you taken to a hospital or clinic? How did you get home?” Ryou asked, looking at his kids.

“No. And we walked. The schools are only ten minutes apart on foot. Kolby and I picked up the girls and headed home.” Zen explained. 

“I know you said we were supposed to take the bus like normal, but we missed it because there were three busses who picked everyone up and took them to the middle school where the regular busses were.” Kolby explained, taking a breath.

“Nobody told any of us this. I had to use to the bathroom before leaving and Momo was locked in a locker. We walked to Grandma Sakura and Grandpa Shintaro’s first. That’s what you told us to do if we missed the bus for some reason, but they weren’t home.” Kurumi continued explaining.

“Please don’t be mad at us.” Momo softly begged, trying not to cry.

“I’m not mad at any of you. I’m mad at the schools. Why the hell didn’t they call any of us? I know they didn’t call your grandparents because they would’ve called me to let me know; I didn’t get a call from them either. And yes, Sayuri, I added you to an emergency contact for them. Please, not right now. I’ll explain it to you later. For now, I have to get the kids to a hospital.” Ryou seriously stated, looking from the kids to Sayuri, back to the kids.

“Ok.” Sayuri softly replied.

“Are you coming?” Ryou asked, looking at Sayuri after getting his keys.

“No. I’ll stay her and clean the house. Maybe make dinner.” Sayuri responded with her best (fake) smile.

“Ok. Keep the doors locked. Don’t open them for anybody. We’ll be back in a after a while. Don’t worry; call if anything happens.” Ryou replied and then whispered so that only Sayuri could hear, hugging her.

“See you soon.” Sayuri softly said, hugging Ryou in return before watching them leave; she immediately locked the doors and pulled all the curtains…


	5. Chapter 5

** Two Hours Later: **

“Can we get pizza?” Kolby asked when Ryou stopped at a stoplight; there was a Pizza Crown up the road.

“Sayuri’s making dinner…” Ryou started but was interrupted.

“What is she making?” Kurumi and Momo asked.

“I do not know.” Ryou answered.

“Can you call and ask?” Kolby asked right away.

“Let me pull over…” Ryou sighed, giving in.

** Three Minutes & Three Calls Later:  **

Ryou sat in an almost empty carwash parking lot, sighing and running his hand through his hair.

“Is something wrong?” Zen asked, confused.

“I’m not sure…” Ryou sighed.

“What did Sayuri say?” Momo softly asked from her car seat.

“Nothing; she didn’t answer.” Ryou responded, concerned.

“Call her again?” Kurumi innocently asked.

“I’ll call one more time.” Ryou told his kids before pushing the redial button on his phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

_“Hi, you’ve reached Sayuri.”_

_“I am unable to answer your calls at this time.”_

_“If this is someone close to me, please leave message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

_“If this is a salesperson or a telemarketer, I don’t want what your selling—unless it’s something soft or fuzzy.”_

_“If this is you know who you are, please stop calling me; I’m happy where I am. Please don’t ruin it. Please leave me and the twins alone.”_

_**“PLEASE LEAVE YOUR MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP.”** _

Sayuri’s soft-spoken voicemail played in Ryou’s ear for the fourth time. However, it was the first time he made it to the end; he usually stopped during the salesperson part. That last not only concerned, it also disturbed him.

And then you had that annoying, automatic, generic message at the end.

‘Who the hell is this guy? Did he really push her so far that she needed to put that last part in? Is he really not getting it? Well, that’s a stupid question; of course, I know he’s not getting it. He’s never going to give up until he’s either locked up—or dead.’ Ryou thought to himself as to not worry his kids.

“Hey, Sayuri. It’s Ryou. The kids and I are on our way home. Could you please call me back? I’m kind of starting to worry about you. Please. Call me back.” Ryou left Sayuri a message before hanging up.

“Daddy?” Kurumi and Momo asked at the same time while Kolby and Zen stared at him.

“Ok. Hold on; we’re going home.” Ryou told his kids as he started up the minivan.

 **Ryou** **-** **Keiichiro:**

_~R u busy?~_

**Keiichiro** **-** **Ryou** **:**

_~No~_

_~The kids are at their friends’ houses for the night~_

_~I don’t have to get them until tomorrow around 11:00 AM~_

_~What’s up?~_

_~Do you need something?~_

**Ryou** **-** **Keiichiro:**

_~Could u plz stop by my place & check on things?~ _

**Keiichiro - Ryou:**

_~Is everything ok?~_

_~You rarely ever use shorthand, text talk~_

**Ryou -** **Keiichiro:**

_~IDK~_

_~Some kid @ the boy’s school set a fire & something about a fight~ _

_~A farmer came 2 the girl’s school w/ a bunch of animals~_

_~There was construction going on & it freaked the animals out~ _

_~All 4 kids came home covered in bruises, scrapes, cuts, bumps, or whatever~_

_~I got no call, text, or email from the school saying this. No nothing~_

_~They weren’t sent 2 a doctor or anything~_

_~ & the bus schedule was all messed & the kids weren’t told about that~ _

_~Like I always told them, if something like that happens, they stopped @ Ichigo’s parents 1st. But they weren’t home, so the kids had 2 walk home~_

_~Do u know how far of a walk that school is from home?~_

_~2 far~_

_~ It takes half an hour 2 get home on foot from there~_

_~I am so sick of that school~_

_~Stuff like this happens 2 much~_

_~I think it may be time 2 move~_

_~But 2 the point~_

_~The kids & I just got out of the ER after roughly 2 hours~ _

_~Sayuri stayed home w/ the twins~_

_~She said she was going 2 make dinner or clean~_

_~Kolby asked about pizza, so I called Sayuri 2 see what was going on with dinner~_

_~I called 4 times & she didn’t answer—not once~ _

_~Something’s not right; I have a bad feeling~_

_~Sayuri never not answers her phone—even if I have to call 2 or 3 times~_

_~Can u plz see if everything’s ok?~_

**Keiichiro - Ryou:**

_~Of course~_

_~I’ll let you know in a little bit if everything’s ok~_

**Ryou** **-** **Keiichiro:**

_~Thanks~_

_~We’re on our way~_

_~ & I’m sorry about all that~ _

_~Especially the ranting about the school~_

**Keiichiro - Ryou:**

_~It’s perfectly ok~_

_~I’d be the same way if any of my kids & I were in your situation~ _

_~But I’ll see you in a little bit~_

They stopped texting after that, and Ryou pulled out of the carwash parking lot.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Zen asked, watching his dad as Ryou skillfully maneuvered around other cars—at the proper speed limit.

“Yeah… We know something’s going on.” Kolby stated.

“Yeah…” Kurumi and Momo added, not wanting to be left out.

“I don’t know. But something’s not right. That’s all I can tell you right now.” Ryou answered, watching the road.

“Do you think that mean man that Sayuri’s afraid of, found out where she, Nobu, and Kira are now?” Kurumi softly asked.

“Is he going to hurt Sayuri and take her, Nobu, and Kira away again?” Momo asked, scared, about ready to cry.

“Over my dead body. He’s not going to take any of them. And if he lays one finger on any of them, the girls, guys, and I will kick his behind. Zen, grab that and read the text; it’s from Uncle Keiichiro.” Ryou answered Kurumi and Momo before instructing Zen because he was in the front.

“It says…”

**Keiichiro - Ryou:**

_~Got to the house & the door was kicked in~ _

_~Called the police~_

_~They arrived about a minute ago and are now searching the premises~_

_~Because I don’t live here, I have to wait outside~_

“Ok. Call him and put him on speaker phone.” Ryou instructed, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ring. Ring. Ri—

 _“Hello? Ryou?”_ Keiichiro asked on his end.

“Yeah, I’m here. Try to keep this PG; the kids are listening. No, they don’t really have a choice; I’m driving and couldn’t hold the phone and drive at the same time. Well, I could, but I’m not going to—especially with the kids in the van. What’s going on?” Ryou answered, explained, and then asked.

 _“I’m not sure. I got here and the door was kicked in; I called the police as soon as I saw that. I told them what I knew—about what you told me. The school situations and that you took your older four to the ER and that Sayuri stayed home with the youngest two. They said unless I see Sayuri or either of the children, I was not to enter the house. I stood by the porch and called into the house for Sayuri and the twins; no one answered or came running out. It’s actually pretty quiet except for music. The only things I saw looking through the door were muddy footprints, and some things were knocked over in the hall.”_ Keiichiro answered as best as possible.

“Can’t you see through the windows?” Kurumi called from her seat.

 _“No. All the blinds are shut.”_ Keiichiro answered.

“That’s weird.” Kolby spoke up.

“Yeah… That’s Sayuri; she pulls them down if it’s just her and any of you kids. If I’m not there, she pulls everything down, closes everything, and locks anything that needs or can be locked. It helps her feel at least a little bit safer when I’m not there. Keiichiro, I have to go; we’ll be home in a few minutes. I just got to the church on the one corner. I’ll see you in a few ten minutes or so.” Ryou told Keiichiro and the kids.

 _“See you soon.”_ Keiichiro replied before hanging up.

“Ok… Zen, you can hang up now. While we’re stopped at a stop sign and nobody’s behind us. Listen to me and listen carefully.” Ryou started, looking directly from Zen to the three in the back.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” The kids responded, looking directly at Ryou, indicating they were listening.

“Unless she brings it up first, you—none of you say anything to Sayuri because she’s already struggling enough with this. The men who took her three years ago—the men she was protecting you four from were people her family sent for her. The people who had her taken from us—from everyone were her mother and stepfather. I am unaware if she has any siblings out there—and I’m not sure she knows either…” Ryou started before he was interrupted.

“Except for Nobu and Kira, right? Sayuri did say her mother was also their mother. That makes them brother and sisters, doesn’t it?” Kolby asked, looking at his father.

“Sometimes you listen to well… Yes. Technically and biologically, they are brother and sisters. But the twins don’t understand that; Sayuri has been taking care of them since they were born pretty much. That’s what the twins know and understand; they only see her as their mother. And no, we will not say anything until Sayuri, and I think they’re old enough to understand. We have to get moving again. But that doesn’t mean don’t listen as I talk—and no more interruptions. Sayuri doesn’t know her father; she never got the chance to meet him. The man, who hurt her and is trying to find and hurt her again, is her stepfather. What is it Momo?” Ryou answered and then started explaining before asking Momo when he noticed her giving him a strange look in the rearview mirror.

“What’s a stepfather—or stepmother?” Momo asked, confused.

“Uhhh… A stepparent is a parent who isn’t a child’s biological parent. Ok… You all know you have different mothers from one another. None of you are mistakes, but your mothers and I made some mistakes that led to you four miracles. Zen and Kolby, your mothers never wanted children—and technically speaking, they didn’t want to actually be with me—and I didn’t want to be them. It was a drunk night. That being said, Kurumi: your mother and I were in love at the time. We just kind of fell out of love; it happens. But had we worked out, Kurumi’s mother, Lettuce, would be Zen and Kolby’s stepmom. But we didn’t work out; she loves another. Ichigo also was a—I don’t wanna say mistake because she was a good girl—and I really screwed up and lost a friend. But say me and Ichigo would’ve worked out; she would be Zen, Kolby, and Kurumi’s stepmom. As long as I don’t do something stupid and keep Sayuri safe, she will hopefully be your stepmom; she loves you all more than anything—you four, Nobu, and Kira. I come in after them. But I’m ok with that; you six will always come first for us. If a stepparent ever comes into a child’s lives; they have to be in it for the long-haul. If you date or marry someone who has kids, you have to be there for the child as well. However, that’s not always the case... There are some people out there who don’t care for another’s child.” Ryou explained.

“Like Mr. Kish?” Momo softly/sadly asked, causing Ryou to sigh.

“Yes, like Kish. But that’s his loss; he’s missing out on a great little girl. But in all technicality, he’s your stepfather; I think they’re married now.” Ryou explained.

“Is it my fault that Pie doesn’t like me? He and Mama are married.” Kurumi softly asked.

“Yes, they are married. And Pie doesn’t hate you. It’s just—when you were a baby, he used to unintentionally scare you. What I’m saying is: he never meant to scare you. I’m sure if they stayed in the area—and your mom could handle whatever it is she couldn’t handle, I’m sure they’d see you more often. No, I don’t know how they’re doing; they haven’t contacted me. Your mom was an amazing woman—and at first, when she could handle everything, she was a great mother to you. I don’t know what happened, but she just couldn’t handle the guilt she had that she shouldn’t have had. When you’re older, we’ll discuss it more. Right now, you’re not old enough to understand. You four, plus Nobu and Kira are amazing, special, unique, loving, caring miracles. Anyone who says otherwise are wrong and idiots. **DO NOT** let anyone tear you down and tell you you’re nothing. You’re all perfect to me, but always remember, perfect doesn’t exist; nobody is perfect; everyone makes mistakes. I know I’m not perfect and have made plenty of mistakes in my life, but I am doing my best. I am doing my best with and for all six of you.” Ryou explained, turning a corner to the road that would take them to their house.

“You’re a great dad. You always have been—and most likely always will be.” Zen sincerely stated.

“You’re amazing, Daddy.” Kurumi and Momo happily told Ryou.

“And no matter how old we get—or how much of an attitude we get towards you; you’re always going to be our dad. You’re the one who took care of and loved us.” Kolby sincerely told Ryou.

“We love you.” All four kids said at the same time with smiles.

“I love you four so much more than any of you will ever know.” Ryou replied, turning the final corner.

“I think we know.” Zen and Kolby responded, rolling their eyes.

“Well, duh! What’s not to love about us?” Kurumi asked, shrugging her shoulders.

“We’re so lovable!” Momo happily exclaimed.

“Haha… Yes, you are. But going back to seriousness really quick. Sayuri’s mother and stepfather hurt her very badly because they were bad people. And thinking about it is hard and scary for Sayuri; it really bothers and upsets her. Other than locking them away in a cellar, Sayuri told me that their stepfather never hurt Nobu or Kira. She hasn’t said anything, but I’m sure he tried to hurt them, but Sayuri kept that from ever happening. So, unless she says something, don’t say anything her—at least not until she calms down and relaxes more. Then I’ll talk to her and see if she’s willing to let you come to her. Ok? For now, stay in the van. **DO NOT** get out unless Uncle Keiichiro or I come to get you. **DO NOT** open these doors for anyone but Uncle Keiichiro, me, or Sayuri. **DO NOT** unlock these doors. Do you understand me?” Ryou explained and then sternly instructed.

“Yes.” The four replied, nodding their heads.

“Ok. One way or another, I’ll see you in a little bit. You can unbuckle if you’d like. Here. **DO NOT** fight over this. Share. Watch a movie or something—child appropriate.” Ryou instructed, handing Zen an unlocked iPad; he then got out and locked the doors.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.:  **

“Ten minutes?” Keiichiro asked once I walked over.

“Sorry; I wanted to have an important talk with the kids before we got home. And somehow, that important talk became a heart-to-heart. Not that I mind that. I didn’t think I was gone that long from when we last spoke.” I apologized, looking at my best friend.

“You weren’t. You were only five minutes over what you said. So, fifteen minutes. I told the officer in charge that you’d be back within ten to fifteen minutes. Where are the kids?” Keiichiro replied and then asked.

“Thanks. I told them to stay in the van and wait for you or me—or even Sayuri if she’s here. They are not to let anyone but you or me in. I’m going in.” I told Keiichiro before walking up to my house, pulling my wallet out.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” An officer told me right as I got to the front door of my house.

“My name is Ryou Shirogane and this is my house. My girlfriend and my youngest two stayed here while I took my oldest four to the ER after some issues at school after nothing was taken care of. So, unless there is something so dangerous in here, I’m not leaving my house. My older four are in the van, waiting to know what’s going on as well. So please, what is going on here? Where are Sayuri and my twins?” I explained and then asked, looking directly into the officer’s eyes.

“Sorry, Mr. Shirogane. I’m Officer Kane and I’m in charge of this case.” The officer, Officer Kane, apologized, handing me my driver’s license before continuing.

“To state the obvious, someone broke into the house, busting down the front door—which had all four locks locked. Can I ask what that’s all about?” Officer Kane asked, looking at me.

“Sayuri is my sixteen-year-old girlfriend—and the twins are mine and her mother’s. Her mother used me for a few different reasons and ended up pregnant. However, right after they were born, their mother wanted very little to nothing to do with them—so Sayuri was left in charge and has been taking care of them until she could get them to me; they consider her their mom—despite Sayuri trying to correct them. But anyway, their mother has passed due to a drug overdose. They had a stepfather—who’s name I don’t know. I’m not sure if Sayuri knows or not because she refers to him as either her mom’s husband or her stepfather. He has been beating Sayuri since she was six or seven, and when she was ten, he started molesting her. When he found out she was bringing the twins to their biological father (who I guess, he doesn’t know is me), he locked them in a cellar. Neighbors found out and they were taken a hospital—where Sayuri got the twins checked out, but not herself. When she arrived three weeks ago, she ended up in a hospital for eight days because she didn’t get herself looked at and was internally bleeding for a week or so. She was lucky not to have surgery or be dead. But as of Monday, this week, her stepfather started calling and harassing her. She said she answered only three times, but even though she doesn’t pick up for any of the others, he still keeps calling. She’s been losing sleep over this. No, the kids don’t know this; they know of him and that Sayuri’s terrified of him, but they do not know he’s been calling her. And I’d like to keep it that way. My children are Zen, Kolby, Kurumi, Momo, Nobu, and Kira. I made plenty of mistakes, but they’re not. With the exception of Nobu and Kira, who are twins; they all have different mothers. Zen and Kolby are one week apart in age and are eight. They were conceived on a night some of my friends, including both their mothers, and I got drunk. Kurumi is six and Momo is five; they are five months, a week, and four apart in age. Nobu and Kira are two years, four months, two weeks, and five days old. But anyway, now that I completely got off topic… As I said before, Sayuri is terrified of this man and is paranoid that he’ll find her and the twins and take and hurt them even more. One of the times she answered the phone, he told her it was time to make her a mother. Since she’s been here, if I’m not home, she locks everything up, shuts everything, and closes every blind or curtain. It makes her feel at least a little bit better and safer.” I answered and continued to explain a lot of things.

“Ok. Well, that certainly changes some things; we thought that whoever broke in, closed all the windows and such. Can you think of a reason that Sayuri would leave—and possibly take the twins with her?” Officer Kane replied and then asked, looking at me.

“No. Well, not her taking the twins anywhere. When she first arrived, it took a lot to convince her to stay and that I would keep her and all six kids safe from her stepfather. She told me she wanted to leave and disappear so that he couldn’t get to the twins. I can’t picture her just leaving without telling me anything—but if she did, she would’ve done so to keep everyone safe.” I explained with a sigh.

It looked like Officer Kane wanted to say something, but a different person walked over.

“Yes, Ms. Taiyo?” Officer Kane asked a woman in her late 20’s or early 30s when she walked over with a tablet of some sort.

“I retrieved all the fingerprints from everything we could get that may have been touched by the perpetrator. We got several hits. Is the owner of the house here yet?” Ms. Taiyo explained and then asked.

“Right here. This is Ryou.” Officer Kane informed Ms. Taiyo, pointing to me.

“Shirogane?” Ms. Taiyo asked, looking at me.

“Yes.” I calmly replied.

“You have children?” Ms. Taiyo asked me.

“Yes. Six.” I answered.

“Kira? Kolby? Kurumi? Momo? Nobu? Zen?” She asked, listing off my kids.

“Yes.” I answered.

“Do you know a Sayuri Tsuki?” Ms. Taiyo asked, eyeing me up; I knew that look all too well.

“Yes; she’s my girlfriend. She has her own room three rooms across from mine. Momo and Kurumi are on either side of me and Nobu and Kira are on either side of Sayuri’s room. Zen and Kolby are both upstairs in their own room.” I answered right away; I saw right away the look of pain that crosses her face for a split second.

“Ehem. Sorry. Other than some fingerprints and things, there’s no sign she’s here—same with the children. I did find an inhaler, some gum…” Ms. Taiyo started to continue, but I just had to interrupt.

“I apologize for interrupting, but I can say for certain that if Sayuri left, she didn’t leave by choice. She doesn’t go anywhere without her inhaler; she can’t go anywhere without her inhaler.” I stated, looking at Ms. Taiyo.

“Asthma?” Officer Kane asked, looking at me.

“Minor; she uses it more for her anxiety—social and basic.” I answered.

“Ok. Are those the only fingerprints?” Officer Kane asked, looking at Mr. Taiyo.

“Keiichiro Akasaka?” Ms. Taiyo asked, looking at me.

“He’s my best friend—more like older brother.” I answered.

“Ok… The only other fingerprints I found were that of Tomoya Orochiryu.” Ms. Taiyo told us the last name.

“That name, I don’t know.” I responded.

“Could that be the stepfather?” Officer Kane asked, looking at me.

“I don’t know; it could be.” I responded, thinking about.

“Hold on—just a second. Here. This is Mr. Orochiryu.” Ms. Taiyo instructed before turning her tablet around to show us.

“No… That’s not Sayuri’s stepdad; that’s some guy who lives down the street from us. Umm… Four houses down—the green one with mold or whatever growing on the outside.” I stated, walking to the end of the sidewalk so I could clearly; I then pointed down the street.

“Please wait here. Come on; I may need backup. We may have a hostage situation.” Officer Kane spoke into a walkie-talkie.

Just like that, five other officers were following Kane—along with Ms. Taiyo.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked when I walked over.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kurumi was knocking on the window of the van.

“Can we get out now?” Kurumi asked when I signaled Zen to roll the window down.

“Yeah, but stay with me and Uncle Keiichiro. And roll the window up again.” I told them.

“Did they find Sayuri, Nobu, and Kira? Are they home?” Momo innocently asked, looking up at me.

“No. I think they were taken. And the police were thinking it was Tomoya Orochiryu from up the street.” I answered as calmly as I could.

I screwed up; I promised Sayuri I’d keep her and the kids safe.

“The creepy guy in the green house with all the toys inside?” Kurumi asked, confused.

“How do you know he has toys in his house?” I asked, squatting in front of her.

“We saw a few.” Momo answered.

“Did you go into that man’s house?” I sternly asked.

“No. We saw a few in his living room through the door.” Kurumi answered.

“He said he had a lot more inside in a special room.” Momo added.

“Then Sayuri came over.” Kurumi spoke up, suddenly remembering something.

“He’s a pervert…” Zen mumbled, shocking me.

“Do you even know what that word means?” I seriously asked.

“A person who enjoys watching people and touching themselves.” Zen replied.

“Ok… You and I are going to have a talk later. And I’m sure the police are going to want to talk to you two.” I sighed before telling Zen and the girls.

“Why? Are we in trouble?” Kurumi and Momo asked.

“No, you’re not in trouble; that man is the one who’s going to be in trouble.” I explained.

“Look! Kira!” Kolby yelled, pointing down the street.

“But where are Nobu and Sayuri?” Zen asked, getting riled up.

“Relax and stay back—behind me and in front of Keiichiro. Now.” I strictly instructed.

It’s not often that I have to be strict with them—but every now and then.

“Is this one yours?” Officer Kane asked, holding Kira.

“Yeah… That’s Kira.” I answered as she reached for me.

“What about Nobu or Sayuri?” I asked after I got Kira.

“They weren’t there. The only ones there were Tomoya Orochiryu and several little girls. But at least I know who he is now. He’s the man who’s been breaking into peoples’ houses while they’re out and they leave their kids with a sitter. He always takes the girls… But he usually leaves the boys. Your Nobu is the first boy he’s ever taken.” Officer Kane told us.

“I hate to ask this, but what happens to the sitters?” I asked, looking directly into Officer Kane’s eyes.

“We’re not sure; we’ve never found them.” Officer Kane answered.

“What about Zeke?” One of his officers asked, walking over.

“Zeke doesn’t really count. Yes, Tomoya tried to kidnap Zeke’s cousin, but he failed. Zeke Yamahito was babysitting his four, six, eight, and ten-year-old cousins. The only boy was the ten-year-old; the rest were girls. “Mr. Orochiryu didn’t count on Zeke being his school’s football captain and wrestling captain—or a blackbelt in Karate. Zeke beat the crap out of him, but he got away. Tomoya Orochiryu is the exact description Zeke gave. I’ll give him this; he’s dedicated. Zeke’s aunt and uncle live over an hour away. After this, though, no little girls will be taken from the families. Not by him anyway.” Officer Kane explained.

“You’ll never find them! The boy’s too small and the bitch’s anxiety will kill her before the boy! He’ll be alone in that box until he dies as well. They will suffocate down there!” This Tomoya Orochiryu yelled at us. However, I think it was directed to me.

“Wait. Make them stop. I want to ask him something.” I told firmly told Officer Kane; he waved his hand to have his officers bring Tomoya over.

“What is it, Kane?” One of the men asked, confused.

“Mr. Shirogane would like to ask him something. Go ahead.” Officer Kane replied and then instructed.

“Who are you? How do you know Sayuri?” I asked, looking Tomoya in the eyes.

“Who?” Tomoya asked, playing dumb.

“The girl.” Officer Kane stated, interjecting himself.

“I don’t know her. She’s just some bitch you left your youngest two with. Mama they cried and cried. She ain’t their mother; their mother’s dead.” Tomoya replied.

“How do you know they’re my youngest children? How do you know I wasn’t just watching for a friend?” I asked, looking at him.

“Because I’ve been watching; she brought the brats to you a few weeks ago. Clearly, they’re yours. But they ain’t hers.” Tomoya answered.

“Ok. Valid point. However, if you don’t know Sayuri, how do you know she’s not their mother? How do you know their biological mother is dead? And my biggest question: if you don’t know Sayuri, how do you know she has severe anxiety—let alone anxiety in general?” I asked, staring into his eyes, demanding an answer—and I was not backing down.

“Jesus… Fine, I’ll tell you. I don’t know the girl, honestly. Pretty thing, but she’s not my type…” Tomoya started explaining before his eyes drifted elsewhere.

“Don’t you look at any of my daughters… Keiichiro, take them inside, please! How do you know Sayuri?!” I snapped at Tomoya, calling Keiichiro in the process.

“I told you: I don’t know the girl; I met her father, “Big Papa” in a park a week and a half ago. He was desperate to find her. I did my best to avoid him and his eye contact, but I must’ve because he found me a few days ago, saying he knew my secret. He said he could see it in my eyes. Her mother was always in the way and keeping him from going all the way with the girl. After the mother died about half a year ago due to an overdose of something or other, he’d take her then. However, the babies were always in the way—and she started locking her door and sleeping elsewhere. “Big Papa,” said it took him months to figure out she was clever and buried herself and the twins under her bed behind a bunch of crap. He says he’s not a fan of teenagers, but she was old enough that she could bare him a child. A boy, he’d teach the ways. A girl, she’d be a plaything until she aged out—and then she would die or something. But anyway, he said the girl was starting to be disobedient; she found out who the brats’ father was and contacted him. She was going to take his new protégé and plaything away; she even taught them to hate and fear him. However, he admits that she didn’t directly teach them; they learned from her and her fear. So therefore, all three needed to be punished; he hid them away until the nosy neighbors butted in. They got away. He found them at some motel, but they escaped yet again. He escaped prison just to find her again. I told him I had seen the girl a few times but didn’t know who she was; she seemed very guarded. The bitch—she made it so much harder than it had to be to get those girls of yours. I almost had them too. They were this close from coming into the house; I had all sorts of toys they could play with. But nooo… Ms. Thing there just had to come by and usher them away before they even stepped on my sidewalk to my door. We talked; he’s no longer interested in that girl. No, he’s just interested in the little girl who looks sort of like her. “Big Papa” gave me $150,000 to get the little girl and kill the other two. Fuck, I would’ve done it for free—well, killing the girl and the little boy. I have no problem killing useless teenaged babysitters who do nothing but make sure the child is asleep so that they can get drunk and high and invite their boyfriends over to have sex. I’ve done it several times before. If you think about it, I’m really saving the little girls from that torment. I’ll give the bitch one thing; she sure put up one hell of a fight. And compared to the other sluts, she was smart—but not clever enough. She tried hiding the babies in a trunk. And then pushed that trunk behind random crap and covered it with a blanket so that I wouldn’t notice anything out of place. If it hadn’t been for one of the brats sneezing, I would’ve never found them. It took me over an hour and a half just trying to find and knock the bitch out. Another half an hour to find the brats. I took pictures and sent them to “Big Papa” as proof. I didn’t even get to play dress-up with the little cutie. I still had two hours to do whatever until I had to meet their daddy. You just had to come ruin all my fun.” Tomoya explained, going into great details.

I was livid; I wanted to wring his God damn neck so bad.

“That’s enough now. Where is the girl and the little boy?” Officer Kane asked, looking at Tomoya before placing his arm in front of me.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He asked in that tone; that tone of he was winning, and we couldn’t do anything about it.

“Yes, we would.” One of the officers holding him answered.

“Then I want a deal. I want a deal or I’m not telling you shit about where they may be.” Tomoya cockily stated, standing his ground.

“No deal.” Officer Kane answered right away.

“Then you’ll never find her—just like you never found the others—and never will. Not to mention, _Officer_ … It’s not up to you, now is it? It’s up to Mr. Shirogane over here. He’s the one who wants them back. So what do you say, Mr. Shirogane? Do you wanna make a deal with the devil?” Tomoya replied, sticking his nose in the air before looking at and asking me.

“Answer one more question for me and we’ll talk.” I told him, narrowing his eyes; I put my hand up to Officer Kane when he started to protest.

“Shoot.” Tomoya challenged.

“Do you have a cellar?” I asked just a simple question; Tomoya stared at me like I was crazy.

“No, I do not have a cellar. You live on this block. No one in this neighborhood has a cellar.” He shot back at me.

“You could’ve easily made one, couldn’t you?” I asked, looking at him.

“What is this? Twenty Questions? No, I couldn’t build a cellar. Not without special permission from the town’s ordinance or whatever the hell they’re called. That’s too much work and a waste of my time. Now, let’s talk turkey.” Tomoya answered and then demanded.

“Ok. What do you want?” I asked, looking at him.

“I want a reduced sentence: five to ten years. I don’t want to be in one of those dingy prison or jail cells; I want to be in one of them fancy prison with tv and internet—and good food. None of the other prisoners get to know why I’m there. I want to be able to get out on weekends without supervision. And I don’t want to be put on a sex offenders list when I get out. I want it all wiped from my record. That’s my stipulation. What say you? Do you got a better offer?” Tomoya listed off everything he wanted before asking me; I just chuckled.

“What’s funny?” He demanded, staring at me.

“Yeah, I got a better offer. No deal.” I replied, replied.

“Excuse me?! We had a deal! I answer your damn question and we’ll talk!” Tomoya yelled, having a conniption.

“And we talked, did we not? Not to mention, even if I did give into your demand, there’s no way for certain you’d tell me where they were.” I asked and then plainly stated, looking at him before walking to the garage.

“You damn, smartass bastard! You’ll never find her! I’m sure she’s running out of air as we speak!” Tomoya yelled back.

“You’re an idiot.” I calmly stated, walking back with a shovel.

“Excuse me?! What’s with the shovel?” Tomoya snapped and then asked as I walked over to him.

“You’re an idiot. Maybe you didn’t say where they are, but I know you buried them in some kind of box. Knowing who you are—and your type. I’m guessing you’re the type to torture your victims before ending them. You most likely gave them enough oxygen for so long. But there being two of them: one child under three and one with anxiety and slight asthma, their time is probably cut in half. So I can’t really stand here and have idle chitchat. But you pretty much gave yourself away. You said down there, suffocate, box, a timeframe, and you have no cellar. You didn’t have any time to do your disgusting deed, which means you buried them. And with your timeframe of taking almost two hours to get Sayuri, Nobu, and Kira and that you only had ten or fifteen minutes with Kira. My older kids and I were only gone for roughly two and a half hours. Since I know you buried them, there’s only two areas you could. You’re backyard or my backyard. Seeing as we have neighbors; you can’t use their yards. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to check my backyard because I have a feeling that’s where they are. Thanks for telling me that.” I explained before I started walking to my house so I could make it out to the back.

“I didn’t say shit!” Tomoya yelled.

“Not vocally; but your facial gestures gave you away. I’m really good at reading faces. Also, my IQ is 240; it’s incredibly hard to fool me.” I stated, walking away.

However, before I could up my steps, the ground behind the little fence containing Kurumi’s garden started protruding up.

“Mr. Shirogane?” “Ryou?” “Dad?” “Daddy?” Officer Kane, Keiichiro, and my kids all asked at the same time while Tomoya was placed in a squad car.

“Kids, stay inside.” I sternly told him as I walked over to the garden.

“Daddy, are you going to dig up my garden? Why?” Kurumi asked, upset and confused.

Before I could say something, a pipe or something bust through the ground and started going back and forth and then side to side before disappearing.

“What’s happening?!” Momo screamed, freaked out.

Suddenly, Nobu popped up; he seemed just fine.

He must’ve been tossed up because he tumbled and rolled.

“Keiichiro! Nobu.” I yelled, rushing to the garden before calmly talking to Nobu.

“Mama.” Nobu spoke, looking from me to where he popped out.

For a split second, I saw a hand.

“Ryou, what is it?” Keiichiro asked, walking up behind me.

“Take Nobu and have him checked out. Sayuri’s still down there.” I told Keiichiro, handing him Nobu.

“Where’d they come fro—” Keiichiro started asking but stopped when I stepped to the side so he could see the hole.

“Ambulance!” I heard Keiichiro yell, taking Nobu away from the hole.

Sayuri was essentially trapped down there.

How far down did the hole go?

Not too terribly if I can see her hand pop up. But deep enough that Sayuri wasn’t tall enough to get further than her hand.

And because of all the dirt, she can’t get any traction to get a hold of anything to pull herself up.

She’s running out of energy. Only her fingers are popping up.

Where is she?

It’s too dark to see anything—and she stopped jumping.

However, I could hear her—hear her panting and labored breathing.

“Sayuri?!” I called down to her, hoping she could hear me.

“Ryou?” She called back up.

“Yeah, it’s me! I’m so sorry!” I apologized.

“Why?” She asked, confused.

“I promised to protect the children _and_ you! I nearly lost you, Nobu, and Kira! I left you home alone and you were attacked!” I called down to her.

“You promised to protect us from my stepdad, not some creepy guy we don’t know, who lives down the road from us!” She weakly called.

From us?

She said, “from us”…

She’s not mad or afraid of me…

Is she finally comfortable enough staying here?

Is she finally comfortable enough to feel safe and not want to run away?

“Ryou? Ryou, are you still there? Is Nobu ok?” She asked, wheezing, snapping me back to reality.

“Yeah, sorry; I’m still here! Nobu’s just fine; Keiichiro took to get looked at by an ambulance. I know this is a stupid question, but how are you down there? I know you’re not ok; I can hear it when you speak. What happened?” I called down to her, pulling out a small pocket flashlight from my keychain.

I just boasted how smart I was to that damn bastard, Tomoya, and I completely forgot a damn flashlight.

The little flashlight didn’t show much of the area, but if I could pinpoint Sayuri and where she was, I could come up with a plan.

“I don’t know how much longer I can last… I can’t breathe… Not that I want to right now. It smells like death down here. I really hurt—and I can’t stop bleeding. I’m sooo sorry! I did my best; I tried to get them away! He took Kira! And then he locked me and Nobu in a box to kill us! I don’t even know this guy!” Sayuri replied because she started apologizing and crying—which only made it harder for her to breathe.

“Sayuri calm down! You’re going to hurt yourself even more than you probably already are! And I know you did your best. Tomoya explained a good chunk of what he did; he said he knocked you out. I’m guessing he got you by surprise because I know you. Unless caught by surprise, you usually easily get away. You did your best and hid the twins; he almost gave up on trying to find them, but one of them sneezed. You have nothing to be sorry about; he’s been doing this for God only knows how long! He’s a pro! He’s a sick, disgusting, kidnapping pedophile! You did everything you were supposed to do—and you did it right. Can you see the light I’m shining down there to find you?” I sternly but sincerely told her before seriously asking.

“Yeah, I see the light.” She replied.

“Is the light close to you?”

“Yeah.” She answered, her breathing slowly settling down.

“Nobu’s just fine; I sent him in with Zen and the others. Is she down there?” Keiichiro asked, standing behind me.

“Ok. Thanks. Yeah, she’s down there. She’s not doing well; I can hear it in her voice. I can hear her fading.” I answered, not looking away from the hole, trying to find her with the flashlight—having no luck.

Wait.

“Sayuri, wiggle your foot if my flashlight is hitting it.” I instructed.

It took a few seconds, but the foot my light was on wiggled.

“I know you’re sitting right now. Can you stand?” I asked, watching her foot move back; I could hear her shuffling and struggling to stand.

Then I heard a loud thud.

“I’m up.” She replied.

“Wahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!” Sayuri just started screaming.

She got Officer Kane and his men’s attention; they immediately came running over.

“What’s going on over here?” Officer Kane asked right away.

“I don’t know, but Sayuri’s down there. I heard a thud and she started screaming.” I answered.

“Ms. Tsuki?” Officer Kane called down.

“Who’s that? Ryou?!” Sayuri started panicking.

“I’m still here. This is Officer Kane; he’s the head of your and the twins’ case. You weren’t answering your phone like normal, so I asked Keiichiro to check up on you and everything; he called police right away. You need to stay calm.” I explained and instructed.

“Can you tell me what’s down there? Why are you screaming? What happened?” Officer Kane calmly asked.

“I woke up in a box, buried in the ground with Nobu. There was some air, but I knew it probably wouldn’t last long. So I held my breath and only took breaths when I absolutely needed so that Nobu could have more. I started struggling and kicking around. Instead of breaking the top to get out that way, the bottom broke out and we fell into a tunnel. Well, actually we fell into what looked like an underground room; the ceiling or whatever was molding and that’s why we broke through. I got it so that when Nobu fell, he’d land on the bed thing. I got caught on the bottom of the box and caught Nobu with my feet when he fell. Once I got down, we were stuck for a little bit, but I found two doors. One of them had a big white dog. It went after Nobu. No, he didn’t get him; I hit him with some kind of long stick. I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to hurt the dog… But I couldn’t let it get Nobu. I got Nobu and went out the other door as fast as I could and shut the door tight. We ended up in some kind of tunnel. We walked for a long time. Well, I walked for a long time. He walked a little and then I carried him. I don’t know how long I walked, but he fell asleep for a bit. It still goes on—the tunnel still goes on. I only stopped because I needed a break. So I set Nobu down. I wasn’t planning on staying here for long; I just needed to sit for a little bit. I was about to get up and start moving again, but I stopped. I heard voices from above us. I tried calling out, but nobody heard me. I still have the stick I hit the dog with, so I used to hit the ceiling until dirt fell. Nobu wanted to dig, so I held him up and let him until I we started seeing a little light. And then up he went.” Sayuri explained before she had to stop because she was crying again. She doesn’t like to hurt animals. But she did the right thing—one hundred percent.

“Why were you just screaming?” Officer Kane asked.

We waited for an answer, but it never came.

“Sayuri?” I asked.

Nothing.

“Sayuri!” I yelled, panicked.

“Sorry. I can’t breathe. It smells so bad down here. But I guess I know why…” Sayuri finally replied.

“Why were you screaming?” Officer Kane asked again.

“There’s a dead body down here. It fell out of the wall when I stood up.” Sayuri finally answered.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to call a crew over.” Officer Kane stated before walking away.

“Are you still with me?” I called down to Sayuri.

“Yes.” She quickly answered; she sounded exhausted—and so scared.

“Sayuri, listen to me: I know you’re scared, probably insanely tired, and have very little energy right now. But I need you to jump and reach your arm out. I know your hand can reach up here; I saw it pop up a few times after Nobu.” I told Sayuri.

“I don’t know if I can.” She replied.

“Yes, you can. I know you can. Believe in yourself like the kids believe in you. Believe in yourself like _I_ believe in you. I know you can do this. Just jump and reach out your arm.” I sincerely told her, trying to get her out of that tunnel.

“Sayuri, are you coming out soon?” Momo softly asked, sneaking up behind me.

“Momo, what are you doing over here? No. Don’t step anywhere on this patch.” I strictly told her.

“I don’t know. I can’t see anything. I can barely see my own hand in front of my face.” Sayuri responded.

“Is it very dark in there?!” Momo asked, yelling as she stood behind me.

“Yes.” Sayuri softly answered.

“We can help with that.” Kolby stated, walking over.

“I swear to God, Kolby; if step foot anywhere in this garden, your butt will be grounded for a month.” I warned him.

“I’m not going to; I promise. But we’re going to help. Hand it over, please.” Kolby stated and then told Momo before he and Zen walked to the fence.

“Sayuri, are you ok down there?” Zen asked, leaning over the fence.

“I’m still alive.” Sayuri answered.

“Well—that’s good.” Zen replied in disbelief.

“It’s dark down there, correct? That’s why you can’t jump up?” Kolby asked, leaning over the fence.

What are they planning?

“It’s a big reason, yes.” Sayuri softly answered.

“Well, we’re here to help with that. There starting to dull, so we have to use two. But here comes some light.” Zen stated, turning on Kurumi’s little lantern while Kolby turned Momo’s on.

They then, using yarn, carefully tossed the lanterns down.

“Oh, my God. Sayuri… Kurumi and Momo, in the house. Now.” I started, but I couldn’t think straight. What the hell happened to her?

Eventually, I had to get my mind straight and sent the girls inside; they didn’t need to see Sayuri like that.

She had a gash on her head and a few on her arms—and who knows where else. All I knew was that she was hurt and covered in blood.

“Come on, Sayuri; you need to jump. You need to get to a hospital!” I yelled down to her.

“*Sigh…* Ok. I’ll try.” Sayuri softly replied, looking up.

She crouched down and jumped up—but not high enough.

“Come on, Sayuri; you can do it!” I called down, trying to encourage her.

She jumped again, but still not high enough. And this time, when she landed, she fell face-first to the ground.

“Sayuri, you can do it! Please come up to us!” Momo and Kurumi cried down, standing behind me again.

“Mama!” Nobu and Kira screamed.

And they brought the twins out?

We’re going to have to talk about listening.

“Sayuri, don’t give up!” Zen and Kolby yelled.

“What’s that noise?” Kolby asked, leaning over the fence a little to see what was going on.

“Everyone, be quiet and listen!” I yelled, getting everyone to quiet down so I could listen.

It sounded like growling.

“That’s a big dog…” Zen stated, seeing something I couldn’t because he was looking in a different direction than me.

“Sayuri…” I started, beyond concerned as she struggled to get up.

“Hold this.” Kolby told Zen, handing him the other string before running into the house.

He was back out after a minute or two.

“I’m sorry, dad; you’re just going to have to ground me.” Kolby informed as he slipped past me.

Staying on the edges, away from the center, Kolby made his way over to the fence so he could see.

“Can we help?” Momo and Kurumi asked Zen.

“Uhh… Sure. Hold this. And you hold this. And you… You had better have a good plan.” Zen told the girls and then Kolby as he leaned over the fence and grabbed Kolby by the back of his shirt.

“I do.” Kolby replied, holding out last night’s leftover meat.

“Hey ugly! Yeah, you! Leave her alone!” Kolby yelled, chucking a piece of chicken down.

“What’s the dog doing? I can’t see it.” I told Kolby, listening to the dog growl and snarl.

“It’s attacking that piece of chicken like it hasn’t eaten in weeks.” Kolby answered.

“How much more do you have?” I asked, knowing damn well that if that dog hadn’t eaten in a while, it would finish that within seconds.

“Umm… Four.” Kolby answered.

“Ok. One at a time, throw them all down—as far as you can.” I instructed.

“Right.” Kolby replied, doing as he was told—Zen holding into him tightly.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Four and a half.

“Is that all?” I asked.

“Yes.” Kolby answered.

“Good. Now get your ass back over here—now, before it’s planted on a wall. And Zen, don’t let go of your brother’s shirt.” I very strictly instructed.

“Hold on a second. You concentrate on getting Sayuri up here.” Keiichiro spoke, walking over to the boys.

“Let him go. Kolby, lift your arms.” Keiichiro ordered Kolby.

Kolby did as Keiichiro told him, and Keiichiro pulled him up over the fence.

“Sayuri, listen to me. That chicken is not going to last long with that dog. This is your last chance to make it up here. Run and jump up and reach!” I called down to her; she stood there, frozen in fear.

“Sayuri, you can do it!” Zen, Kolby, Kurumi, and Momo yelled from behind me. Well, the girls were behind me; Zen and Kolby once again took over, holding the strings.

“Mama!” Nobu and Kira screamed as they stood by Zen and Kolby, waiting.

“Come on; we all believe in you!” We yelled, getting her attention; she looked up.

“Hey! What are you doing down here?! And alive!” I heard some man yell from the opposite side of her.

“Sayuri!” I yelled; I wasn’t losing her again.

She leaned against a wall for a second, closing her eyes for a split second before making a run for it. She got to a certain spot, crouched down, and jumped up.

Barely.

I got her by her fingers before she managed to get her other up, and I grabbed her wrist before she slipped through my fingers.

“Give me your other arm!” I called to her once I saw the man and dog.

She did as I told her and swung her arm up.

Keiichiro was right next to me; he took her other arm, and we got her up faster than if I did it myself.

“You damn, good for nothing dog!” The man yelled, looking up at us.

“What is he doing?” Keiichiro asked, looking down at the man.

“I don’t know—but we should get away from this area. Now, I being dead serious: all of you, in the house NOW!” I told Keiichiro, getting up, lifting Sayuri into my arms before yelling at all four kids.

We just made it to the fence as the kids ran into the house; the man had jumped up and into what was left of Kurumi’s garden.

“How the hell are you still alive?! Tomoya bashed you over the head and then buried you and the boy alive! Don’t you look away from me!” The man yelled directly at Sayuri.

It didn’t take me long to figure out that he was her stepdad. Not only because he was yelling at her, but she was also desperately, with what little strength she had left, clung to me and buried her face in my shoulder.

As hard as Sayuri tried, I could feel the tears on my shoulder.

“Boy, you had best put her down and hand her over. Girl, if you know what’s good for you—or any of those kids, you’ll get your ass over here. I suppose I can forgive you if you agree to start having my children.” He threatened me, Sayuri, and my kids.

“Keiichiro, take Sayuri.” I told Keiichiro, handing him her.

“You dare disobey me?!” Her stepdad asked, shocked and pissed off.

“You’re damn right I’m not going to just hand Sayuri over to you. And listen here, Pal. You don’t threaten her or my kids. Never!” I growled, beyond pissed off.

He was about to say something but started backing away. I could feel my eyes burning. If he tries anything, I will kill him; he saw that—I know he did.

“That’s far enough, Genkei Shiki.” Officer Kane ordered, standing to the side of Keiichiro, gun ready. I saw other officers, also with their guns ready.

I calmed myself, and I could feel my eyes go back to normal.

“I can take her back now.” I told Keiichiro, who just handed me Sayuri, who was struggling to breathe.

“Zen! Grab Sayuri’s inhaler! It’s on the kitchen counter!” I yelled through the busted door.

“Thanks. Now go back inside. Watch your brothers and sisters.” I told him.

“Yes, of course.” I replied before running inside.

I laid Sayuri on the ground, got her inhaler in her mouth, and pushed down.

This was a desperate situation; I pushed the plunger down three times before she could breathe easier.

“Hey.” I calmly spoke, rubbing her forehead.

“Mmmm…” She just moaned, looking up at me.

“Don’t think I’m not done with you!” Sayuri’s stepdad yelled, charging us. Yeah… That didn’t go well for him; all the police around us open fired.

It was both good and bad.

Good because he was dead, and Sayuri and the twins were finally safe from him.

Bad because all the guns going off freaked Sayuri out enough that she started having a panic attack.

Five minutes later, an ambulance took Sayuri to the hospital while I had the kids.

Sakura and Shintaro heard what happened on the police scanner; they’ve agreed to take the kids until we could go home again. 

I didn’t know how long Sayuri would be in the hospital, but I would be with her the entire time. And once she got out, we’d just stay at a hotel or something until we could go home.

However, after today, I’m moving my family elsewhere…


End file.
